A Day at California Adventure
by daisygirl101
Summary: Sequel to A Day at Disneyland. Amy, Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles come together once again to enjoy a day filled with laughter and love at another great amusement park: Disney's California Adventure! This is just gonna be good... Shadamy, Knuxouge
1. Picking Up Where We Left Off

All right, you asked for it, so here it is! *drum roll*

A SEQUEL TO A DAY AT DISNEYLAND! YAY!*cough cough finally cough*

Now, first off I wanna say this story isn't going to be as good as A Day at Disneyland, just cause it won't be. Secondly, I wanna thank all of the people out there who inspired me to write a sequel and all of you who reviewed or faved or even just read A Day at Disneyland. It really does mean something to me, and now A Day at Disneyland has 100+ reviews! Thank you! (again)

And lastly, I really don't know when this will get updated. School started about a month ago, and I've been working on this one chapter alone for around a month. I've been in pretty good mood of lately (thanks to a certain someone, you know who you are if you're reading this ;))

Alright, enough rambling! Let's begin!

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

California Adventure © Disney I assume

* * *

><p>Chapter: Picking Up Where We Left Off<p>

_Amy's P.O.V._

"Get up get up get up! C'mon, you lazy hedgehog! Get up! We're gonna be late!" I screamed at my boyfriend as he grumbled in return. I ripped the covers off the bed and jumped up and down on our bed. He rolled over and groaned. "C'mon! Rouge and Knuckles will be here any minute! Get up!"

"C'mon Ames, 5 more minutes." I grumbled, jumped off the bed and walked out of our room. I had slipped on a pair of jeans and a blue tank top this time. I was hopping into our kitchen while putting on my left shoe, and sat down to put my right one on.

Ok, let's just pause the story right now. Lemme give you a few details as to what has happened since our last adventure together, which was about a year ago, perhaps a little less. Shadow and I began sharing an apartment after we confessed to each other last year. Knuckles had long since moved in with Rouge, I actually think they're getting engaged pretty soon. Exciting, right? Anyways, that's pretty much it for the exciting things.

My phone rang loudly and vibrated on the table. I snatched it and answered, though I already knew who it was.

"Hello?"

"AMY!"

"Good morning to you too, Rouge."

"AMY AMY AMY AMY AMY!"

"What Rouge?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Uhhh… come again?"

"Why didn't you tell me? We tell each other everything!" I bit my lip.

"Ok, ok! I confess. I stole a blueberry muffin out of your house last time I was there. There, better?"

"No, not tha- You stole my muffin? What's wrong with you?"

"Well I was hungry! And you have good muffins!"

"I've been looking for that thing for months! Quit stealing my delicious muffins! Anyways, why didn't you tell me about Knuckles?"

"What do you mean? Did something happen between you two?" I bit my lip in suspense.

"Yeah something happened! He caught me completely off guard! If you told me I could've been more prepared!"

"Uh, Knuckles never told me anything bad that he didn't tell you… I'm sorry it isn't going well."

"You're right, it's not going well. It's going fantastic!"

"Uh, what?"

"Why didn't you tell me we were getting engaged?" I stood up in my seat as Shadow came downstairs.

"No way! He asked?" Shadow came over to me and patted my head, his eyes half closed.

"We don't use cell phones in this house at 3 am," he told me. I looked at him funny.

"Uh, I'll call you back Rouge." I hung up my phone. "It's 9 am Shadow. You feeling ok?" He nodded sleepily.

"Indeed love, I am just fine."

"You stayed up too late again, didn't you? Is that why the PS3 was on this morning?" He nodded and smirked. "Alright, I'll go make breakfast. What do you want dear?"

"Eggs, sausage, toast, bacon, steak, potatoes, green beans, a juice box, cheerios, pancakes, waffles, soup, mac and cheese, hambu-"

"How about I just make something?" I asked smirking. He nodded sleepily. Shadow plopped down in a chair and threw some shoes on. I went over to the toaster and threw in 2 pieces of bread. I snatched a jar of jam out of the fridge and slid it onto the counter. Then I grabbed a butter knife out of one of the kitchen drawers. The toast popped up, making that loud clicking noise. As I went to grab the toast, Shadow pulled me close. "Shadow! What are you-"

"Shhh! The enemy is upon us!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Enemy? Shadow, I'm just trying to make toast! You need a nap, silly hedgehog." He still held firm to my waist. My back was pressed up against his chest. He nipped my ear lightly, which made me emit a giggle. He smirked and kissed my head and released me. I went back to making toast. I snatched the two pieces from the toaster, or as Shadow refers to it, 'The Enemy', and placed them on a plate. I smothered them both in strawberry jam and slid the plate onto the table for my boyfriend to enjoy. He smiled and dug in. I set a glass of orange juice on the table for him and grabbed an apple out of the basket on the counter and dug in, taking a seat across from Shadow in our small breakfast nook. Shadow slurped down orange juice and finished the first piece of toast.

"Thanks dear, this is good," he said smirking at me. Shadow stood up, walked over to me, pulled me to my feet, and kissed me, all making me drop my apple. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he found my waist. His tongue of course found mine and we played around for a few minutes before the doorbell rang. We broke off slowly and smiled. "I love you Ames."

"I love you too Shadow. Lemme get the door." I walked over to answer the door and was instantly tackled to the floor by none other than Rouge.

"AMY AMY AMY AMY! HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Rouge exclaimed and giggled. Knuckles walked in right after Rouge did and obviously didn't see us on the floor. He came in and tripped over Rouge and landed on top of her face down. She rolled her eyes and shoved him off. "Knuckles! What did I tell you about watching where you're walking? Just be caref-" She just stopped and giggled. Knuckles grinned at her and chuckled.

"She's been like this all day," Knuckles informed us. "I never knew one ring could make her so happy." Shadow walked in at this time. Knuckles was sitting on the floor with Rouge practically sitting on him. I was laying on my back propping myself up with my elbows.

"A ring huh? I take it you popped the question?" Knuckles got to his feet to answer Shadow.

"Yes I did, without regrets," he answered and wrapped an arm around his fiancé. Shadow extended his hand and they did their little 'man hug' thing. Rouge squealed happily again.

"Well congrats Knuckles, I'm happy for you two." Knuckles nodded his thanks and turned to me.

"So who's driving who's car?" We shrugged.

"My car, you drive?" I suggested. Knuckles nodded and snatched my keys with Rouge right by his side. I laughed and took Shadow's hand after locking our house and getting into the car. I could only think one thing.

_Here we go again…. Man this is gonna be fun._

* * *

><p>Soooo~ what do you think? This took me a while, I've been extremely busy for a looooong time now. But of course it's rare to catch me in a bad mood these days, so if you really hate me and my work, this is the time to tell me XD<p> 


	2. Who Told Knuckles He Could Drive?

Ok, this was written much quicker than I originally intended. I guess I just caught myself in that writing mood :D And you guys deserve it for getting me to 27, 000 hits! You guys are the best :D

Here's everyone's ages:

Sonic, Knuckles & Rouge: 19

Amy: 18

Shadow: 19

Tails & Cream: 16

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

California Adventure © Disney

Super Bass © Nicki Minaj

Love Story © Taylor Swift

Chapter 2: Who Told Knuckles He Could Drive?!

* * *

><p><em>Amy's P.O.V.<em>

Shadow and I climbed into the back seats of my car while Rouge took the passenger's seat and Knuckles was chosen to drive. The moment Knuckles put the keys into the ignition, Rouge attacked the radio. She turned it on and quickly flipped to her country station. Knuckles backed out of the driveway and onto the street. When we finally hit the freeway, Knuckles decided he had had enough country. He changed it to a metal and rock station, which did not please his fiancé. She glared him down.

"Did you just do what I think you just did dear?" She asked sickly sweet.

"What did I do?"

"You changed the radio with asking my permission." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"No one here likes country, Rouge. If we listen to metal we look cooler." Rouge laughed.

"You can't look cool Knuckles. Back to country!" She flipped it back to country. He growled and changed it back to rock. So all we heard for the next 25 miles was:

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone

*CLICK*

This one is for the boys with the boomin' system

*CLICK*

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

*CLICK*

When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up

"THAT'S IT! KNUCKLES, PULL OVER! WE NEED TO TALK!" Rouge yelled. Knuckles refused to listen. He just kept rapping that Nicki Minaj. Then I realized something. Knuckles was going 90 down the freeway. I think the speed limit it is 75. This, is not good.

Before long I heard the sirens. The police were right behind us.

"Knuckles, dude pull over!" Shadow yelled. Knuckles grunted but agreed. We pulled to the side with the cops right behind us. I shook my head and sighed. A purple bunny got out of her car with her police uniform on and slammed her door. She strode over to us, where Knuckles rolled down the window.

"Hello sir," she began.

"Good day ma'am, is there something I can help you with?"

"Do you know how fast you were going just now?" I bit my lip. Jeez Knuckles…

"No ma'am, I don't. In truth I wasn't paying attention." Shadow slapped his forehead.

"Well sir, you were going about 90 mph. Do you know what the speed limit is around here?" Knuckles glared at her.

"This is California. No one reads those speed limit signs here. It's not like I hit anybody, I was doing just great until you pulled me over." Rouge's eyes widened. She lightly nudged his shoulder and shook her head.

"Knuckles! Pardon him miss, he's very grouchy. He knows he shouldn't be doing 90 down the freeway." The cop glared at Rouge. She smirked slightly. Shadow leaned over to me.

"I owe you a couple damn good kisses for what I'm about to do," he whispered to me. I looked at him confused.

"What are you- Shadow!" He opened the car door and walked over to talk to the cop. She looked him up and down slowly. She grinned at her.

"Why hello there miss," he said. Shadow wore that heart-stopping grin; I had a feeling I knew what he was up to. "Shadow the Hedgehog if the name, flirting is my game. How about you?" She smirked at him.

"Sasha, Sasha Roadstar. It's a pleasure to meet you, Shadow." He nodded.

"Hey, your from around here, right? So do you have a map, because I'm lost in your eyes beautiful," Shadow told her. She giggled.

"You're pretty cute, we should meet up sometime," she told him. I was biting my lip, just reminding myself that I was getting rewarded for this. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah I am sexy, I just don't know what I would do if we go a speeding ticket. I mean, we're all great kids just looking to have some good fun. We're actually off to Disneyland. But I just wish someone could make it all better for me," he countered. So this is where this was going…

"Awww, baby. Here, I'll just pretend I never pulled you guys over. Better?" He nodded and grinned.

"Thanks babe. I'll see you around, ok?" She nodded and wrote her number on his hand. He waved to her and she drove off in her police car. Shadow hopped back into the car and sighed. I glared at him. He turned to me, pulled me onto his lap, and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I giggled and kissed him back. After a short make out session, we parted and got back into our seats in the car. "I love you Ames."

"I love you too Shaddie." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I snuggled into his chest.

"Shadow, dude that was amazing! I could never pull that off! Thanks man, I owe you one," Knuckles said. Rouge nodded.

"Yeah Shadow, that was impressive. You probably just saved Knuxie here $100! And why did you tell her we were headed to Disneyland instead of California Adventure?" He chuckled.

"It's so she doesn't follow us there. And no problem, this isn't the first time I've flirted my way out of a speeding ticket." I glared at him.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah I have. But none of them are as perfect as you are sweetheart," he told me. I smiled at him as we pulled off the freeway. Knuckles carefully navigated the streets until we reached the parking garage- Knuckles' biggest challenge. We were probably going to run someone over, whether it's on purpose or not I'm not really sure. Rouge dug around through Knuckles' wallet and pulled out a twenty. He looked at her confused.

"What are you doing honey?" Rouge shrugged.

"Paying for parking with your money." He just shook his head and snatched the twenty out of her hand and handed it off to the Disneyland parking lot employee. Then employee happily handed over our parking pass and we sped off. Knuckles rounded the corner quickly, just missing the edge of a fancy car. "Knuckles! Be careful, Shadow already got you out a speeding ticket today!"

"Sorry dear, you know I don't do parking lots!" We turned another close corner. Shadow's grip tightened on me. I gripped him tighter, hoping to survive our trip through the parking lot. He swerved around a girl who screeched. "Outta the way! I'm crazy!" She looked at him funny and kept walking. Wow, this was gonna be a long day…

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 2! Sorry to cut it short, my creative moment ended T_T<p>

R&R! :D


	3. Arriving Finally

My dearest apology on how late this is! T.T

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

California Adventure © Disney

*.*.*

Chapter 3: Arriving Finally

_Amy's P.O.V._

"WE. ARE GOING. TO DIEEEE!" I yelled from the backseat. Rouge was gripping the handle, white-knuckled. Shadow was hanging onto the seat in front of him, Rouge's seat. I was closing my eyes, praying our drive was over and that my car would be in one piece after the drive.

The car took a sudden left turn, just missing the edge of another car. Knuckles had managed to find a spot, but had horribly parked. Just as we thought we were done, we realized we weren't.

"Hold on, lemme fix my parking job," Knuckles announced.

"NOOOO!" We all yelled in unison. Knuckles threw the car in reverse, launching us all forward. We all screamed as if we were in horror movie; we practically were.

After a sudden stop, the car launched forward again. So after we'd recovered from launching forward, we all fell back from the movement of my poor car. I rubbed my dizzy head. Knuckles threw the car in park and put our parking break on. We hopped out of my car slowly and dizzily. We all looked completely drunk, especially when Shadow decided to get down on the ground.

"THANK YOU GODS OF MOBIOUS, WE SURVIVED!" He got down and kissed the ground. I just looked at him and laughed. Rouge just stood there looking confused.

"And that's your boyfriend huh?" Rouge asked. I giggled.

"Yup. He's only the best." I sighed and grinned happily. She chuckled and walked over to Knuckles. Knuckles handed over the keys to my car to me and I threw them in my purse. I took Shadow's hand in mine and we started walking toward the trams. Rouge and Knuckles were right behind us. We remembered our parking spot and walked over to the escalators that brought us down to the trams. I blushed remembering my last tram ride with my boyfriend. Well, that was indeed a memorable night… just looking back on it makes me smile…

"AMY!"

"AHH!" I yelled in shock. Knuckles was standing in front of me, waving his hands in front of my face. I shook my head. "What?"

"Quit zoning out! We'll lose you," he told me. I nodded. I felt Shadow's hand slip back into mine and give it a light squeeze.

"Hey baby, you ok?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"Nothing dear," I replied with a warm smile save only for my boyfriend. He wasn't buying it.

"Are you sure? C'mon, just tell me." Shadow began to beg me with those infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Awww, c'mon Shaddie, you know I can't stand those puppy dog eyes."

"That's the point Ames," Shadow replied while keeping the puppy dog eyes on.

"I was just… thinking back on a memory I liked." A cunning grin slipped across his face. He leaned back on a railing, pulling me up against his chest and keeping me there by wrapping his arms around my waist. He leaned his head on mine.

"Can I have some details please?" He asked warmly.

"Just… a memory that made me smile."

"And who is in this memory…?"

"Hedgehogs," I replied making him chuckle.

"Do they have names or maybe genders?" His question made me laugh.

"Yes they do. A guy hedgehog and a girl hedgehog."

"Hmmm, would the girl hedgehog happen to be in my arms at the moment?"

"It just so happens she is."

"And this guy hedgehog… he is currently holding said girl?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he is." He smiled and nuzzled my head.

"And what occurred in this memory?"

"A tram ride between a soon to be boyfriend and girlfriend," I explained. He chuckled again.

"Sounds kinda familiar. Do you remember if said girl enjoyed the ride? Because I'm pretty sure said guy did." I giggled sweetly.

"Yes, the said girl enjoyed the ride very much." We laughed together.

"Ahhh, I just love you Ames."

"Well I just love you too Shadster." We leaned in for a quick peck and climbed aboard the tram. I leaned my head on my boyfriend's chest. In return he wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders. Rouge purred and Knuckles growled playfully at us.

"Oh, would you two shut up? It's not like I'm raping my precious girl over here," Shadow said to the other couple with us. I blushed and chuckled lightly.

"You know you would want to though," Knuckles said. Rouge slapped him and shook her head.

"Please attempt to ignore my excuse for a fiancé. He can be a little… racy at times." Shadow raised and eyebrow at Rouge and Knuckles.

"Whatever, I can totally see how you two can be married," Shadow said. My eyes widened. Someone was in hot water now…

"Excuse me?" Rouge exclaimed. We had long ago begun to ignore the announcements over the tram intercom.

"C'mon, both of you make interesting comments most of the time. You can't deny it." Rouge death glared Shadow. He wasn't in hot water anymore. He was in boiling water. Knuckles just ignored the comment Shadow had just made. Rouge was fuming.

"I DO NOT sound like Knucklehead!" Knuckles glared at her. "Oh, you know I love you." He nodded and shrugged.

"But you both make racy comments! C'mon, with what Knuckles just said, and what you did that one time with-" I sat up, grabbed my boyfriend, and shoved my tongue in his mouth to shut him up before he said something that would've gotten him a good beating by Rouge. He was surprised at first, but slowly relaxed. It's not like we hadn't done this before. I just surprised him. Me: 1, Shadow: 0. Ha.

I slowly stopped and pulled back. He looked so shocked.

"Wow. That was spontaneous. But pleasant," he finished smiling. I grinned and nodded.

"I surprised you, didn't I?" He thought for a minute before nodding slowly.

"I'll suppose you did, yes."

"Ha. Me: 1, Shadow: none." He grinned down at me before squeezing my side, making me jump. I yelped lightly and glared at the black and red hedgehog playfully, who looked quite amused as of the moment.

"What was that score again? Shadow: 1, You: 1?" I growled before jabbing him in the stomach with my finger. He grinned mischievously. My poking skills had no effect. "Look who's laughing now, hmmm?" I giggled and smiled.

"I think that would be me." We both laughed and nuzzled close. Knuckles, of course, came in at this moment.

"PDA! PDA! RIGHT OVER HERE, PDA!" We rolled our eyes and ignored him. Rouge sighed and put her head into her left hand.

"Oh Knuckles, what am I ever to do with you?" He grinned seductively.

"Well, you could-"

"No." He slumped back down.

"Well that could've gone better," Shadow said. Knuckles looked over at us, somewhat depressed.

"You think?" I couldn't help but crack up laughing. Knuckles glared at me.

"My life sucks and you laugh?" This only made me laugh harder. Rouge was biting her lip, trying to hard not to join me in a fit of giggles. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Awww, Knuxie. Maybe we will later, yeah?" He perked back up right away.

"OK!" A huge smile spread across his face. Shadow and I just shuddered, knowing what our best friends were going to be up to that night…

The tram came to a slow stop outside the infamous Disney Store of Downtown Disney. We all climbed out of our little tram bench. Shadow got out ahead of me. He turned around and extended his arms out to me. I gave him a 'are-you-serious' look. He gave me a 'you-know-you-wanna-look'. I sighed and jumped. I squealed happily as he caught me and spun me around once before setting me back on the ground. He snatched my hand and we headed off together, keen to begin our next adventure here at Disney California.

*.*.*

Ah! HAHAHAHA! HA! Finally chapter 3 is done! Victory. Is. MINE!

Oh, yeah. Review please! :)


	4. Plan of Attack

Ok, this is slowly moving along! I never imagined I'd be so busy…

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

California Adventure © Disney

**Review Replies to People without usernames/accounts:**

**PiKaChULovinIdiotPerson0001**

I'm actually from California, and I go to Disneyland about once a year or so and California Adventure every other year or so :) That, and it's one of the most fascinating topics for me to read about. I've always had a huge Disneyland obsession.

**IF YOU WANT ME TO REPLY TO YOUR REVIEW AND DON'T HAVE A USERNAME, PLEASE PUT A NOTE ON THE END ASKING FOR A REPLY AND I'LL HAPPILY ANSWER :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Plan of Attack<p>

"Hey you guys! Don't worry about thinking about our next ride, I've got an entire list planned out right… here!" Knuckles turned and yelled to us. We stopped to wait in line for the baggage check, which was pointless. What moron would expect to shoot someone or blow Disneyland up without at least one person with common sense noticing? Anyway, we stopped to wait in line for the baggage check when Rouge was the first to respond to her fiancé's idea.

"Well what does your list say we do first?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, it says-" Shadow yanked the list out of his hand and crumpled it up.

"It says this list is stupid because we won't follow it anyway. No one pays attention to these lists dude, let's just go and have a good time," my boyfriend told Knuckles. Knuckles pouted, which made Rouge pity him and rubbed his back. She made him smile by kissing his cheek. She began to kiss down his neck, but Shadow and I stopped them right there.

"Hey you two, save for home would you? We'll get thrown out before we even get in!" I exclaimed. They giggled at first, but then Rouge stopped with a smirk slowly creeping across her face.

"So, we allow you two to make out in a children's ride's line, but you won't let me kiss my fiancé's neck outside of the parks? I sense I bit of cruelty here, what do you think Knuckles?"

"Well at least we have the guts to do things, unlike Shadow over here. I obviously have more confidence in my girlfriend then he does," Knuckles jokingly said. Shadow glared him down and pulled me close.

"Maybe I have respect for my girlfriend, unlike some red echidnas who want to get laid all the time. I'm waiting until our wedding night, thank you very much," Shadow said while holding me tight. I was probably the color of my rose garden behind our small house: bright red. He reached down and kissed my forehead. I leaned up and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"I love the fact that you assume we'll be married some day, Shaddie." He smiles down and kisses me sweetly.

"I love the fact that you don't mind," he whispered in return. I giggled and moved along in the line.

"Bag please miss," the kind lady at the bag check table said. I gladly handed over my purse, which the lady searched through carefully. She stopped and looked up at Shadow and I. Her gaze would shift from Shadow, then to me, then Shadow, then back to me. A smile slowly slipped across her face. "So, how long have you been dating?" Shadow chuckled.

"How could you tell?" I asked curiously.

"You two are definitely made for each other. I can just tell by the way you two seem around each other; so loose and comfortable, yet happy. And I know its not my place to ask, but I love seeing young, yet responsible, couples like you two here, and I couldn't help but wonder how long you two have been together," she replied, turning my face a cherry red color. Shadow smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Almost a year this girl has been all mine," Shadow said smiling down at me. He kissed my forehead and the lady at the table smiled.

"Well congratulations, here's your bag ma'am and have a great day you two." I took my purse off the table and smiled one last time at the kind lady before walking off. Rouge and Knuckles were waiting for us at the gate.

"Well that only took a gazillion years, Amy what did I tell you about keeping random crap in your purse?" Knuckles exclaimed. I laughed.

"To not do it." Knuckles patted my head.

"Good girl. Now, let's get in there and go crazy!" Shadow gave him a funny look, then a disappointed one.

"Dude, I told you to save the alcohol for after tonight, not before," Shadow said.

"Awww man," Knuckles said in a disappointed tone. "Then what am I supposed to look forward to today?" Shadow shook his head and walked on forward, dragging me close behind.

"That's why you brought Rouge, right Knuckles?" Shadow said while dragging me toward the entrance to California Adventure. Knuckles growled and had his love hop onto his back and he carried her over to the entrance. Rouge giggled and squealed with joy as he carried her off to the gates. Shadow just shook his head and chuckled. I looked at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He nodded to Rouge and Knuckles.

"He's going to drop her," Shadow replied. I looked back over quickly. Rouge was slightly slipping, but he caught her and she looked fine.

"I think she's ok, Shadow. It looks like Knuckles has got her." Shadow shook his head.

"This was something we had to do in G.U.N. training. We had to carry people across long distances to build up strength. I can tell he's gonna drop her by the way he's holding her." I looked back again quickly. "Here it comes. 3, 2, 1…"

BAMB!

Sure enough, Rouge hit the ground after Knuckles accidently dropped her on her butt. She was staring him down and… laughing? Well I guess that's the kind of relationship they have. Shadow was cracking up laughing while Knuckles turned around and attempted to help his poor bat up off the ground whilst apologizing to her. She just hugged him, hung onto him, and kept walking, crazy bat. I might've bit Shadow for that one.

The four of us walked to the gates together and I pulled the four tickets out of my purse and handed them out to the others. We each took one and handed them off one by one to the gate agent, who scanned each one and let us pass through the bars and into the park. Once all of ours tickets were scanned and we were all through the gates, I collected everyone's tickets and tucked them away into my purse.

"So, my suggestion would be to get a locker to store all of our coats and any bags we don't wanna carry. Sound good?" Rouge said. We agreed and walked off to the locker room. Inside, we came upon a machine that had a touch screen, a pay slot, and a few glowing buttons. Knuckles pushed us aside.

"WATCH OUT AS I BEAST THIS PIECE OF CRAP!" Rouge looked at him funny, and made sure there were no little children around or park employees. Shadow shook his head. Knuckles rubbed his invisible goatee and touched – more like jabbed – a button on the touch screen. It beeped loudly and asked us how long we wanted a locker. Knuckles banged on the option that was listed as 'all day'. The machine beeped again and asked for $15. Knuckles smacked the machine. "15 BUCKS? I DON'T THINK SO! Rouge, gimme a receipt out of your purse," Knuckles asked. She reached in and pulled out a little white slip of paper. Knuckles grinned mischievously and snatched a pen off the ground. He drew a little man in the center and a 15 in each corner of the paper. He grinned and shoved the paper into the machine.

But the machine spit it back out. Knuckles growled. He shoved the paper back in. But alas, it came back out.

"C'MON, YOU PIECE OF CRAP! TAKE MY DAMN FAKE MONEY!"

"There's the crazy man! Oh, come here to mommy darling!" A lady pulled her kid to her and in her arms and pointed at Knuckles. The security team popped out of nowhere and charged for Knuckles. He yelped and ran off. Shadow shook his head and pulled out a five and a ten and put them into the pay slot. The machine beeped and spit out a key with a number on it. It also spit out a receipt for our locker. He snatched the key and laughed.

"Rule number one: Never trust Knuckles. Rule number two:" Shadow paused to look back at Rouge and I and laughed, "learn that there's no such thing as a $15 bill." We cracked up laughing at how stupid Knuckles was. Knuckles ran by once again, losing the security finally.

"Wooo, I lost them guys. Let's hurry up here." Shadow sighed and Rouge walked over to make sure Knuckles was ok. Shadow clicked open our locker and dumped our jackets and coats in it. Rouge pulled her wallet out of her purse and put it in my purse. She then removed her own purse and placed it in the locker. We slammed the locker shut and locked it. My purse had been hanging over my shoulder the entire time and it was sitting against my waist with a strap across my chest and back at the moment. Shadow reached his hand around my waist and slipped the key into my purse. I smiled at him and kissed him quickly before we booked it out of there to avoid Knuckles sitting in the "Disney Detainment Unit" for the day.

* * *

><p>That took waaaayyyy too long to write! And things should be a little more speedy now with break right around the corner, just gotta survive a week of finals and them imam attack this story with my writing skills and fail comedy! :)<p>

Thanks for all the reviews thus far! Its been great to know you guys are enjoying the story this far! (:


	5. The Tower of Terror

Finally started chapter 5! :D :D :D I'm considering putting this story up for adoption… but I'd hate for to see this end differently than what I want! What do you guys think?

**Questions & Answers:**

**Deathangelwings1:**

**I really have never been one for drama, at all. I'm more of a fluffy person! :) so it's pretty unlikely.**

**And for everyone who keeps asking why I know so much about Disney, I'M NOT A DISNEY STALKER! I actually would like to work there someday. I live about an hour away from Disneyland and Disney California Adventure. I'm pretty much a season pass holder, minus the season pass (:**

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Disney California Adventure © Disney

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Tower of Terror<p>

_Amy's P.O.V._

So after escaping the "Disney Detainment Unit", we had to choose a first ride. And since Shadow had tossed Knuckles' plans for anything, we had no game plan.

"I say we ride the Symphony Swings first!" Knuckles exclaimed. Rouge gave him a questioning look while Shadow shook his head.

"No, we need to get the bigger rides done earlier. There are less people around in the morning," Shadow said more sensibly. Rouge nodded to Shadow.

"Alright, smartass. Where to then?" Rouge questioned Shadow. Shadow growled; he obviously didn't like Rouge's new name for him.

"Well I suppose we could go do the Tower of Terror first. It's just around the corner." We decided to go with this plan, not that I would know though. I was back in La La land, dreaming of my days with Shadow and those days to come. My mind wandered back again to our last adventure together, just across the road from here, in the happiest place on Earth. Shadow squeezed my hand and nudged me lightly. "You there Rose?" I shook my head.

"Yeah, sorry dear. I zoned out for a minute." He chuckled and pulled me along. We walked under the model of the San Francisco Bridge and to the left to the Hollywood section of the park. We continued to walk down the street, passing many posters displaying ads for shows, movies, parties, and plays, most of which took place on the street. We must've passed a dozen little trinket shops, all filled with movie star themed souvenirs. Finally upon reaching the end of the street, the gang made a right and walked down another small street. We were happily walking along and almost there until Knuckles jumped behind us.

"What the…?" Knuckles rubbed his head and looked up. Rouge gave him a curious look. "I just got nailed in the head with something!" We looked around the floor for whatever hit Knuckles. I noticed a small shoe sitting a few feet away.

"Uh, Knuckles? I think you just got pegged in the head by a shoe," I stated. Knuckles whipped around and looked at me. He snatched the shoe from my hand and examined it closely before nodding.

"Yup. This thing almost killed me. But where did it come from…?" We all looked up simultaneously. There was an open window about two stories above us, but no one there. Knuckles slowly backed up and got ready to throw the shoe back up. Rouge bit her lip and looked at Shadow and I. We shrugged. She looked back to Knuckles. He wound up his arm and chucked the shoe back into the window. A large crashing was heard and some very 'un-Disney' things were stated. Knuckles looked horrified as the shoe came flying back out at him. It left a nice shoe print right down the middle of Knuckles' face. Rouge looked speechless. Shadow was trying not to laugh. I started to dig for my camera before Knuckles growled, threw the shoe back, and ran off toward the Tower of Terror. Rouge sighed and chased after him. Not wanting to end up like Knuckles, we followed closely.

We hopped in line at the Tower or Terror line. Only a 20-minute wait, good call Shadow.

"So we've got about 20 minutes to kill, what's the plan?" Rouge asked somewhat guiltily. Knuckles grinned mischievously. Shadow coughed loudly and Knuckles glared him down. Rouge giggled and leaned on Knuckles. Shadow slyly wrapped an arm around my waist. He kissed my forehead and I snugged up to his chest. He chuckled and moved us along in line. "Hey, I never got an answer!" My face lit up.

"Let's play the random word game! We'll go around the circle each saying the first word that comes to mind! I'll start," I suggested. They nodded and I grinned.

_(A/N: This part is written in play/script form so it's easier to read)_

Amy: Pants.

Shadow: Skirts.

Rouge: SHOES.

Knuckles: Painful.

Amy: Cuts.

Shadow: Blood.

Rouge: Vampire.

Knuckles: Rouge.

Rouge slapped him before my turn came around.

"I'm not a freakin' vampire!" She yelled and shook her head. He rolled his eyes.

Amy: Jewels.

Shadow: Chaos Emeralds.

Rouge: Eggman.

Knuckles: Sonic.

Ugh, that name just sounded poisonous. It only reminded me of the bastard I used to know. That blue bastard played me and hurt my closest love like no one else had. I chose my next words carefully.

Amy: Cheater.

Shadow: Liar.

Rouge: Traitor.

Knuckles: Two-faced.

Amy: Bastard.

Shadow: Killer.

Rouge: Worthless.

Knuckles: Broccoli.

"Broccoli? Where did that come from pumpkin?" Rouge asked. Knuckles looked confused.

"I thought we were talking about broccoli. Wait, what are talking about then!"

Amy: Clueless.

Shadow chuckled.

Shadow: Agreed.

Rouge: Airhead.

Knuckles: Shad- I mean, shade!

That earned Knuckles his first death glare from Shadow today. Shadow growled lightly and moved toward the front of the line. The creepy looking attendant turned to us.

"How many here?"

"Four," I replied. He waved us to the first elevator, which everyone loaded up in. Shadow stood behind me with his arms around my waist while Rouge and Knuckles stood next to us. We watched the creepy and eerie video of the story of the Tower of Terror, originally called the Hollywood Tower Hotel. Five ghosts who haunted the building were zapped into the Twilight Zone by the elevator's short-circuiting. After we took our elevator ride up and survived, we were then loaded into another set of elevators. These were the actual ride cars. The attendant gave us our row assignments and we sat in our assigned seats. Rouge and Knuckles were directly behind us sitting in the car. We clicked on our seatbelts and Shadow gripped onto my hand. The attendant continued to warn us about loose articles and to stay safe remain seated, and blah blah blah. The doors closed and we were lifted up in our elevator- in the pitch black with a few glowing stars illuminating the walls. We were thrown up and down several times. Our elevator jumped up and down repeatedly, and when we reached the top, the doors opened and our photo was taken. As the top doors opened, they gave us a view of California Adventure. The park looked pretty quiet.

Shadow and I laughed our way through the ride. But within a short time, we stopped and were let out of the elevator. We unclicked our seatbelts and hopped off the ride. Rouge and a green looking Knuckles followed us closely. We were then exited into a gift shop filled with more souvenirs. We also got to see our charming photo. IN the photo, Knuckles looked green, Rouge looked concerned for Knuckles, Shadow was laughing and I was hanging onto my purse for dear life.

"That's a pretty nice photo of you Knuckles," Rouge commented. Knuckles glared at her.

"Shuddap," he remarked. We laughed and walked back out onto Hollywood boulevard. I got a weird feeling and turned around quickly, but no one was there. Shadow saw this.

"Hey, Rose, you ok?" I nodded and returned to his side.

"Yeah, I just had the creepy feeling someone was watching me…" He shook his head.

"I'll protect you, Ames." I giggled and hung onto my amazing boyfriend as we caught up to Rouge and Knuckles.

* * *

><p>YAY FOR 1 AM CHAPTERS! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D<p>

Yeah, shorter than I had hoped. Ah well :/

If you haven't been on Tower of Terror, I would really suggest looking it up on YouTube! It's a really cool ride, one of my favorites! Plus it's a pretty hard ride to explain...

Please r & r, big thanks to everyone who has! You guys have really kept me going on this! (:


	6. Screamin' California

Here's 6! :)

And I guess I've decided to keep this story as my own for now, since it seems like most of you are willing to wait for some reason.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Disney California Adventure © Disney

*.*

Chapter 6: California Screamin'

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

I hung onto my girlfriend tightly and smiled. While she wasn't looking, I quickly looked around us to make sure my thoughts were wrong. And yes, they were. Well, they were for now… But you'll understand farther into the story!

Anyways, I directed my attention back to the amazingly beautiful girl I was hand in hand with. She walked alongside me as I admired her. She has such an amazing personality. Maybe someday we'll share a last name…

"So Shaddie, where to next?" I pondered for a minute while Rouge and Knuckles watched with amusement as I chose our next attraction.

"Well, I suppose we should try and finish the really fun rides first. So maybe that huge coaster next… California something…" Of course, this was Knuckles' cue moment.

"CALIFORNIA SCREAMIN'! BEST RIDE IN THE PARK MAN! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW IT!" We'd now stopped walking as Knuckles and I had a stare down. The girls rolled their eyes and walked ahead, having their own conversation without us. Knuckles glared me down again.

"Well excuse me for not memorizing the whole freakin' park!... Noob," I replied to Knuckles' rude outburst. He looked confused for a few moments until he questioned me.

"….Noob?" He asked. I growled and shook my head.

"You heard me dumbass! Now keep up noob, you're falling behind." By this point, Ames and Rouge were out of sight. I sighed and walked ahead.

"So Shadow… are you still gonna-?"

"Yes I'm still gonna! At least as long as nothing goes wrong I will. I mean, it is something I really wanna do… I don't know Knuckles! I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"Oh, you'll be just fine! I mean, look at me! I survived just fine and am perfectly happy. You really should. It would be good for you," he concluded. And I started to believe him.

"But what if it doesn't work out?"

"Oh please, it totally will! I mean, look at you. You've got this." I smiled.

"Thanks bro." I did a quick handshake with Knuckles. Though we argue often, we're always there for each other. He really is my wingman.

"Anytime man. Now let's go find those señoritas!" I shook my head grinning and walked ahead with him. Amy and Rouge were standing in the back of the line, still talking and laughing about various things. I snuck up behind my girlfriend and wrapped arms around her waist. She tensed up for a minute; I assume she didn't know who it was. I nipped at her neck lightly and whispered in her ear. She relaxed quite easily and I saw a smile out of the corner of my eye. She giggled and turned around.

"Hey you," Ames said. I smiled and leaned my forehead on hers, still holding her tightly.

"Hey princess." She giggled quietly again. We slowly split and joined hands to move along in the line. "Hey, white girl." Rouge stopped and turned to glare at me.

"Excuse me black troublemaker?" I grinned.

"You heard me. What's the wait time?"

"30 minutes jackass," she spit at me. I grinned again. I loved teasing her just as much as she loved teasing me. It was a sibling rivalry between us. "And I am NOT a white girl! I have a Mexican attitude!" We just about hit the floor laughing. Knuckles was trying not to laugh at his fiancé. She sighed and began her saga.

"I can prove it. Did I ever tell you the story about me tagging the Emerald in front of old redhead over here?" Knuckles stopped laughing and widened his eyes.

"Rouge… I think we all know how Mexican you are…."

"No no no, I need to prove my point now. It was a nice day outside, maybe 75 degrees and sunny. I was only flying to Angel Island to annoy the heck out of my crush at the time. He wasn't hard to drive crazy, still isn't today. As I flew over the island, I saw old red head over here walking around the island. I saw this as an opportunity to make him look like a complete fool. I landed gracefully onto a nice palm tree that was on his walking trail path route thing."

"Rouge, let's stop there dearest…"

"I waited until he was about to walk under the tree, and I-"

"Rouge!"

"I shook the tree a lot and a whole bunch of coconuts fell on the ground, but even more fell on his head! It was the most priceless thing I've ever seen! He hit the ground, ducked and covered. I was biting my lip so I wouldn't laugh at him! I quickly flew over to where his prized possession was kept. I grabbed a red sharpie out of my top and uncapped it. I admired the Emerald for a short while, with its clean surface. I then began my wrath!"

"Rouge, pumpkin, you can stop there." I objected to that quickly.

"Nah uh, keep going 'Mexican' girl. I wanna hear this," I said and wrapped an arm around my angel's waist. She didn't seem to notice.

"I wrote in big beautiful sharpie my full name- ROUGE THE BAT- in nice cursive. My new project was looking great, especially when I added the symbols and the K+R all over it. I also put hearts alllllll over it too! It looked fantastic, until Knucklehead showed up." I gripped Amy harder, but she was still completely out of it. Something wasn't right here.

"I was obviously very upset that she freakin tagged my Emerald. Though you are a liar Rouge, the Emerald wasn't my most prized possession. You were." Rouge smiled and pecked him on the cheek, which made him smile. We were almost to the front of the line by now. Amy still was out of it. I nudged her lightly.

"Hey, what's going on?" She looked at me like I'd told her I had purple fur.

"Uh, we're waiting in line for California Screamin' while Rouge was telling a story? Where've you been?"

"Amy, something is wrong. What's on your mind?" She bit her lip; a sign she doesn't wanna talk. "I'm here for you. What's going on?"

"I feel really uncomfortable. Something isn't right here, Shadow. I don't feel safe. I feel like someone's always watching me, everywhere I turn. And its gotten worse all day." I held her closer than ever.

"I promise no one will hurt you on my watch. No one touches my Rose but me." I placed a kiss on her cheek, which made her smile a bit.

"I guess you're right. Thanks sweetheart." I smiled and squeezed her tight.

"Anything for you love." I grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the front of the line with Knuckles and Rouge. When the ride guy looked at us, I held up a hand with 4 fingers. He motioned us along to rows 1 and 2. Amy and I took the front, Rouge and Knuckles in the back. After a few cars loaded up and shot off, our purple coaster showed up. As the smiling and cheering people exited the ride, the more nervous side loaded themselves into the two person cars. Amy climbed across and sat in the far seat. She tucked her purse under her feet. She wrapped the straps all up in her feet so she wouldn't lose anything. I was fascinated by how much time she took securing her purse to how much time she spent securing herself. Amy then quickly buckled and tightened her seatbelt, and threw down her harness. I did the same thing, but without the whole purse thing obviously. "It was really necessary to secure your purse so tightly?" I asked her. I got a glare back.

"Of course! Don't you want to eat lunch?" I laughed and shrugged.

"I think the ultimate life form could go a day without food."

"Well the ultimate life form's girlfriend thinks he needs to eat. And the ultimate life form's girlfriend doesn't lose arguments. So I have the right to secure my purse however I like." I leaned over and kissed her cheek, laughing.

"Alright alright, I'm not gonna arrest you or anything. Jeez. I was just teasing." She humphed and crossed her arms. I grinned at this. I leaned close to her and began to whisper. "But you know what I know that no one else does?" She turned to me slowly, slightly glaring, but slightly curious. She gave me a questioning look. "That you're ticklish." Her eyes widen right before I went for her sides. She began squealing with laughter, grinning and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Her laughter was contagious, as I soon began laughing with her.

"Ok! Ok! I give- I give up!" She managed to say between laughs and squeals for help. I slowly stopped.

"Better?" She turned to me, now completely smiling, and nodded.

"Yes, thanks." I received a kiss from her. The ride operator came by and yanked on our seatbelts and shoulder harnesses. He glanced down at Amy's feet. He was about to say something, but I cleared my throat loudly and shook my head, as in saying 'that's a bad idea man'. He nodded and gave me a thumbs up and mouthed 'thanks'. He then moved onto Rouge and Knuckles, then the next few cars.

We then got the classical ride warning…. Hands in…. legs in… don't stand…. Blah blah blah. Then we of course had to hear it in Spanish. Manos… Piernas… blah blah. I grinned a grin of excitement, while Amy was white knuckled hanging onto her safety harness. I gripped her hand.

"Relax. We'll be fine." She relaxed a bit. She leaned back and took a deep breath before our car launched to life. We clicked down the track and around the first turn as I grinned widely. Amy got tense again. I laughed and tapped her with my foot. I gave a warm smile to her, which she returned weakly. We began to click up the track. "Amy, just breath! I promise nothing will happen to you." She nodded and swallowed hard. We were at the top of the hill in no time at all. And before I knew it, we were speeding down the hill and headed toward the loop.

As we reached the top of the loop, I looked over at my love. She smiled as her hair stood on end for a short period of time. I laughed at her and we continued through the coaster, pulling hard turns and sudden drops. Part way through the ride, Amy was still hanging on. I reached over and grabbed her hand. "Watch this." I raised her hand up with both my hands. She squealed at first, but I held her there. Slowly she relaxed and put her other hand up, and was soon laughing along with me.

Unfortunately, the ride ended as soon as it began. We rolled into the station as I let Amy's hand drop. We were breathing hard, but laughing at the same time. She untangled her feet from her purse and snatched it up. Our harnesses released and we unclicked our seatbelts. Amy stood up and climbed out of our car first, letting me follow. We walked down to the exit together and met up with Rouge and Knuckles. Let's see, ticket to Disney: $80. Gas to get here: $100. Knuckles' hair after Screamin' California: Priceless. It was the scariest Mohawk I've seen in years. Or was it a bird's nest…? Ah well. After shaking his head a few times, it was back to its usual spikes.

"So lovebirds," Rouge asked, "where to next?"

"Well I'm kinda interested in the boardwalk games here," Amy said. I nodded.

"That sounds like fun. Some of them are free I think,' I said. Rouge nodded.

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea. What do you think Knuxie?" Knuckles nodded.

"Yeah sure whatever." I laughed and lead my lover down the makeshift Disney boardwalk. She seemed to have gotten her mind off of whatever it was on earlier.

_I just hope she wasn't thinking about what I was earlier…_

*.*.*

*****I AM NOT TRYING TO BE RACIST IN THIS CHAPTER! IT'S ONLY FOR LAUGHS! I'M NOT TRYING TO OFFEND ANYONE NOR DO I HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST ANY OF THOSE RACES.**

**Sorry if I did :) message me and I'll change the chapter if it really bugs you.**

My new goal is a chapter a week. Hopefully I'll be able to stick to that!

Oh thanks for you guy's patience! I know I've been really


	7. Paradise Pier

Yay 7! :D things are slowly moving along on this story! :D

Disney's California Adventure ©Disney

Sonic © Sega

Samantha Quicks © Me, inspired by Nancy Drew: Phantom of Venice

*.*.*

Chapter 7: Paradise Pier

_Rouge's P.O.V._

I watched as Shadow whispered something in his girlfriend's ear and made her smile and laugh. I smiled and watched them walk along hand in hand, knowing that one day they would become more than boyfriend and girlfriend. But as I watched, Amy's smile seemed to fade faster than it usually should. Something was on that girl's mind, and by golly, I would figure it out!

"Knuckles, do me a favor and distract Shadow for a little while. I need to talk to Ames for a minute, but without Shadow's suspicions." Knuckles nodded and began to walk over to Shadow. He pulled Shadow aside secretly and started to talk about things- I already had an idea of what the subject was, but I'm sure you'll all figure that out later. Maybe Shadow will tell you. I casually walked over to Amy, who was busy admiring the guitars that hung as major prizes only for the most skilled gamers to even touch. "You know it's cheaper just to buy a nice guitar," I said smiling. She turned around to great me.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Still would be cool to win one!" She said, still sort of out of it.

"Alright, cut the fake thing. You're using your girl abilities to fake smile; I do the same thing. What's really going on here?" She bit her lip.

"Nothing Rouge. What makes you think that?"

"I'm a girl too. I know when someone is faking happiness and really happiness. What happened? Did Shadow do something to you?" Her eyes widened and cheeks reddened.

"No! No no no no no. We're not like that Rouge!" Amy exclaimed, bright red. I laughed.

"I didn't mean you two were banging. Though it wouldn't surprise me if you two were…" She widened her eyes even more and slowly glared at me. "Kidding. But I'm asking if he hurt you or anything. You seem slightly uncomfortable around him."

"Oh hell no! Shadow is the best thing that ever happened to me Rouge. He's fantastic." She gave me a true and bright smile after saying that. A sign she wasn't lying.

"Then what's on your mind Ames? You can tell me anything." She sighed and glanced off into the distance.

"It's just that I feel like something isn't right here. I feel as if something bad is going to happen to Shadow… or me… or even you and Knuckles. I really fear that I'm almost being watched, or even stalked. Rouge, something bad is going to happen and there's nothing we can do to stop it. I'm just really worried," Amy finished, looking down at the ground. I nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, relax. No one will hurt you with me around, and no one will even think about hurting you with a guy like Shadow hanging on you. There's nothing to worry about! And if there's truly nothing we can do about it, then we can make it through this. Shadow wants to take care of you, to be there for you. As do I, and I'm sure Knuckles would have your back if something ever happened. We're all here for you, there's nothing to be concerned about. We're out here to have a good time, not worry about stalkers! Now c'mon, lets go play some games!" I finished. Amy smiled a bit and nodded.

"Alright Rouge. Thanks." She hugged me. I smiled and hugged my best friend back. It was a good thing we were done, because her boyfriend suddenly snuck up behind her and wrapped arms around her waist. She smiled- a real smile finally- and turned around in his arms. Knuckles came up to my side and lightly bumped me with this grin on his face. That 'yes-we-were-talking-about-something-super-exciting-but-i-can't-tell-you-so-I'm-going-to-tease-the-crap-out-of-you' grin. Oh, I was going to kill him later, but for now I shot back the 'you're-sleeping-on-the-couch' look. I'd get it out of him somehow. Suddenly, a gloved hand waved in front of my face, pulling me from my previous stare down.

"Hey, you two? Are you still with us or are you doing that whole couple talk to each other through telecommunication thing?" Shadow asked. He had one arm around Amy, the other waving in my face.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still here. I was just arguing with red head," I answered. Knuckles growled; Shadow chuckled. "Let's see what else is down the boardwalk. Looks like there's lots of fun games to play!" Knuckles nodded and walked with me down the boardwalk. Shadow and Amy walked in front of us. Our first stop was the Bullseye Stallion Stampede. The game was a combination of skee ball and racing horses. You had to roll the ball into the higher valued holes to make the horse move faster and farther. Of course, Knuckles couldn't resist.

"Alright Shadow, let's do this bro!" Shadow sighed, shook his head, and sat down. There was already a porcupine girl waiting for some competition. Knuckles sat down with Shadow. They both threw a dollar in. Amy and I watched from behind them. Shadow's horse was blue, Knuckles' red, and the porcupine's yellow. The porcupine, whose name was apparently Samantha Quicks, judging from the name sewed into the back of her shirt, threw in a dollar with a grin. At Samantha's feet, there were already at least a dozen stuffed animals and other small trinkets, probably from the games along the boardwalk. Most of them looked like they were from the horse game.

This Samantha Quicks chick gave me chills. Her quills were all dyed blue, and she had pink eye shadow, blue eyeliner, and purple lipstick caked onto her face. She couldn't have been more than 14, and she wore pink stalking's with red Vans. On the bottom, a bright green tight mini skirt. On the top, a low cut V necked purple cheetah print top. Along with the already strange look, she had on some black, elbow length, fingerless leather gloves and huge gold hoop earrings. To make matters worse, she was loudly smacking a large wad of bubble gum. She had been flirting with the games attendant, who really seemed to enjoying her appearance, until she eyed Shadow up and down and grinned widely. Luckily Amy was side tracked for that small moment. The games attendant pulled her attention back to Shadow and Knuckles and slut- I mean, Samantha.

"Alright, the goal of the game is to get your horse to the finish line first. You can do this by rolling the ball down the ramp and into the higher valued holes. The higher the points, the farther the horse runs. There is a prize for 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place. You guys ready?" The 3 of them nodded. While the guy was getting the game ready, Samantha spoke up.

"Hey sexy, you know we should grab some lunch after this. I'm pretty hungry, maybe we could hook up later?" She asked Shadow seductively. Amy's eyes were the size of golf balls. I was trying not to laugh. Knuckles wasn't even listening. Shadow slowly turned to her.

"As nice as that sounds," he began sarcastically, "I don't want whatever STDs you're carrying, nor do I want to buy you lunch after you've wasted it all on this game. And maybe you should invite my girlfriend next time too. She's standing behind me," Shadow calmly said. He turned back to the game. I now had two hands over my mouth to avoid laughing loudly, and Knuckles was just about to cry he was trying to hold his laughter in so much. Samantha was stunned by his response, but shot back soon after.

"Well she isn't that attractive, and I bet I'm better in bed than she is. Besides, I bet I'm cheaper." Shadow's ear twitched and he stood up. _Oh crap, oh crap…_

"Hey, I'm really sorry guys, but I'm missing the keys out of the game. I'll be back in 20 minutes with the keys, I think there's a spare set in the manager's office. If you guys wait, the next round is on me," the ride guy said before walking off. Shadow turned to Samantha.

"Look little miss slut, I don't give a damn about who you are, what you want, or why the hell you're here. My girlfriend is the most beautiful woman ever, and no hooker or prostitute will ever top that. My girlfriend isn't a hooker, she's too good for that, and she's not a slut or a whore, like you. She dresses her age, and she can keep her boobs tucked into her top, also unlike you. So you better take your worn down trashy ass, your STDs, and your career and run like hell, because I will beat your sorry ass to the ground if you ever say something like that again. I know it's said that I cant hit a girl, but I can beat the shit out of you because all you are is a complete lowlife who will never be anything more than someone's bitch. So, with that, have a nice day." Shadow jumped the desk, took his $2 back out of the cashbox, jumped back over, and wrapped an arm around his girl's waist. Samantha was speechless. "Let's go." Knuckles was up instantly and dragged me close behind Shadow and Amy. Samantha just sat there, mouth hanging open at Shadow, who had basically just told her to eff off and get a life. We were all absolutely silent as Shadow led us down the boardwalk, Shadow still fuming.

Amy pulled him to the side quickly and tried to calm him down. I went off to talk to Knuckles to talk about what had just happened.

_Shadow's P.O.V._

Amy yanked me to the side while Rouge and Knuckles went off to probably make out. I still couldn't believe what that piece of filth Samantha Quicks said. How dare she say things about Amy like that! My blood was red hot and boiling still.

"Hey, Shaddie, calm down. I know the things she said weren't kind, but words don't hurt. Thank you for standing up for me though. That was sweet," she calmly told me while rubbing my arms and shoulders.

"I know, but that Samantha Quicks bitch had no right to say any of the things she did. She was completely wrong about everything. I just wanna-"

"Hey, dear, calm," she soothed. "I know you're upset, but I'm ok. I'm not hurt, and I'm still breathing. Everything is ok." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. I looked down at the ground quietly. She tilted my chin up to look at her. "Hey, get over it. Don't worry about her; I'm sure she'll get what she deserves soon enough. Smile for me?" She begged me. I couldn't turn her down. I smiled sweetly down at her, which caused her to smile back at me. This made her giggle that cute little giggle she had, which I loved. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she went for my neck. I bent down and began to kiss her before liking her lips, and soon enough her teeth. She enjoyed it just as much as I did; we didn't want time to keep going. We just wanted that one moment to last for a lifetime, but time will never be on our side. After running out of breath, we slowly split. I snatched onto her hand and tugged her over to the other couple tagging along with us. Knuckles and Rouge waved us over to their spot, where Knuckles had Rouge on his lap. Rouge smiled.

"I see you worked everything out," she said. We nodded. My stomach grumbled loudly.

"I thought you said the ultimate life form didn't need food," Amy said whilst giggling again. I chuckled.

"I lied. How bout a place to eat maybe? Lunch is calling." Rouge and Knuckles nodded. They stood up and shared a quick peck.

"So let's find somewhere to eat," Knuckles said. They walked ahead of us again. My mind wandered as I walk alongside Amy.

_At least her mind is off whatever was worrying her earlier… hopefully it stays that way._

*.*.*

I know, I know. WHAT? ANOTHER CHAPTER? THIS EARLY? YOU MADE TIME FOR THIS STORY? I couldn't help but write after watching back to back Disney movies lately.

Yes, Bullseye Stallion Stampede is a real game at California Adventure! I've walked by it countless times. Never played it though.

Also, this story takes place BEFORE Cars land opened. It is scheduled to open June 15 this summer. Check it out online at the Disney's California Adventure website.

Please tell me if you know who Samantha Quick is or where she's from! I'll be completely surprised if you do :)

R&R please! Reviews give me new ideas and keep me going.


	8. Lunch Time!

Just so everybody knows, this story takes place BEFORE Car's Land opened. Which is quite amazing might I add, I saw it last week (:

**Superprincessstar: **Please get an account so I can get back to you privately! Haha but at this time I really am against OCs, I kinda think they ruin fanfiction because fanfiction is created with characters that already exist. Your own characters are for fictionpress.

Disney's California Adventure © Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Lunch Time!<p>

_Amy's P.O.V._

We wandered down the infamous Paradise Pier of California Adventure, in search of some lunch after the previous events. I could tell that Shadow was still slightly upset, but he had calmed down a lot. As we were walking, he suddenly started smiling. Then chuckling. Then laughing. Then full on dying of laughter. Though I enjoyed hearing his laugh, I was extremely confused as to why he was laughing so hard.

"Hey Shaddie? What's so funny?" He attempts to answer my question, but can't manage to through his laughter.

"I… and then she… and she… wooo!" Shadow tried to explain, but couldn't stop laughing. "I just think it's so funny how she assumed I was going to sleep with a hooker. In Disney too! Crazy brat. Now, let's go find some lunch! I am starving." I just shook my head and smiled at my boyfriend's reaction to being picked on by a hooker at Disney itself. I walked along the pier with him until we stopped at a small little food place. I think it was called Boardwalk Pizza & Pasta, but I truly don't remember. There was barely any line, so we got into the small line that existed at the time.

"Does this look good to you guys?" Rouge asked. I nodded and looked up at Shaddie. He nodded.

"It'll do white girl." She glared at Shadow. I chuckled. Suddenly, chills ran down my back several times in a short amount of time. I quickly whirled around to see a dash of something- or someone- go by. At least I thought I did…

I backed up into the back of Shadow quickly. "Whoa there Ames, where are you going?" I bit my lip. Should I tell him? No, not yet.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just clumsy me," I said while wearing an embarrassing grin. He wasn't buying it. He glared down at me.

"What is with you today? Your mind is elsewhere; it's rather obvious something is up. What's on your mind love?" He asked me while Rouge and Knuckles stood in line. I looked at my feet.

"N-nothing, Shadow. Really, I'm ok," I said while quickly looking up and wearing a fake smile. He still wasn't amused.

"You know that fake smile doesn't work on me," Shadow replied. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close. "What's going on?" I thought of something quick.

"It's just that… I guess I kinda miss my parents again. I don't know why, but they've been on my mind all day. I'm not sure why," I lied, quickly thinking of something. He still hesitated to believe me, but slowly took the answer for the truth. He hugged me close and rubbed my back.

"It's ok Rose. They're with Maria now. They're happy together, I promise," Shadow reassured me with a warm smile. I nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. He seemed to take that answer and leave the matter alone for now. Even though deep down, I still knew something was wrong. I shook my head and started up at the menu above us.

Let's see… expensive pasta… expensive pizza…. Expensive sodas… Yep, definitely Disney food. I must say, it is by far the best amusement park food I've ever had. Gotta love Disney food. I decided to pick a dish of expensive pasta and an expensive soda. I walked up to the counter to place my order.

I approached a young echidna, pale pink with some blue streaks in her hair. She had one ear pierced and bright green eyes. The echidna proudly wore her red apron and her nametag, reading "Liz". She was rather pretty. I smiled at her, which she gladly returned. I placed my order and stepped aside to let the other 3 order. Rouge and Shadow ordered without a problem. Rouge grabbed her water and Shadow grabbed his drink cup and handed me some cash to pay. Knuckles watched Rouge walk off and stepped up to the counter with a cheesy smile. He eyed the girl up and down and raised an eyebrow, all whilst grinning. Her cheeks darkened ever so slightly.

"So, come here often?" He asked. Liz sighed and her smile dropped.

"Uh, I work here." His eye twitched.

"I'll have a slice of pizza and a large drink," he quickly said. He snatched his cup off the counter and hurried away. I shook my head and chuckled.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's a bit of a hothead," I said laughing. She smiled and laughed with me.

"It's ok. At least he's cuter than most guys in here. So, which one are you dating?" Liz said smiling, one eyebrow raised. I looked behind me- no one in line. I turned back around.

"I'm dating the hedgehog. The bat and the hothead are engaged," I said, a faint pink tint on my cheeks. She nodded and collected the cash I handed over to her.

"I knew it. 42 cents is your change, you and your boyfriend and hothead and bestie have a magical day here in Disney's California Adventure." I smiled at her.

"You too. Thanks," I said before grabbing my cub and filling it up with some fizzy soda before joining a 4-person booth with my close friends. I grabbed a seat next to Shadow, seeing as Rouge and Knuckles occupied the other side. The food was being brought to us soon. Just as I was to turn to Shadow and tell him the food was coming soon, this guy came up. He was a fox, he had a mustache and his fur was gray. He eyed Rouge up and down and then eyed me up and down. He almost looked homeless.

"Why if you don't mind ladies, I'll just pull up a chair here." He grabbed a chair and yanked it up to our table. Knuckles growled and almost yelled at him.

"We don't want your drugs. Shoo!" I was biting my lip not to laugh. The fox laughed.

"I was only going to offer the two- I mean, four- of you a ride home tonight. So you could drink all you wanted tonight and have a ride home. I'm cheap, I promise," he said, giving us all a creepy look. Me eyes widened and I scooted away slightly. Shadow wrapped a protective arm around me.

"I'll be driving home tonight, thank you very much. Now shoo, before things get messy," Shadow stated, rather calmly. The fox bit his lip.

"I like your attitude kid. We should hang out sometime." Shadow glared.

"I don't 'hang out'," Shadow said, using air quotes, "with pedophiles sir. Now if you'll excuse us, our food is here. Bye bye." Our food was then set on our table; Rouge nodded a thank you. The fox glared at Shadow, then his glare softened.

"Perhaps you have spare change? I have 30 starving children, 4 hungry wives, and dozens of pets who are all near death. Anything helps." Rouge looked at him funny.

"Then why the hell did you pay $80 to get into California Adventure?" She asked, looking mystified. He looked at her sternly for a minute, then bolted out of the restaurant faster than Sonic the Hedgehog himself. We looked at one another for a few seconds, then burst out laughing as we passed the food around. We kept asking each other if it really happened, and couldn't stop laughing. We each exchanged stories about similar occurrences, and gulped down our food. At the end, Rouge pulled out her water bottle and gave us all a certain smile. "C'mon, it's a tradition now." We agreed.

Knuckles ripped the bottle out of Rouge's hand.

"Ah ah ah, I have to protest. Last time we played this game, people starting making out. Now as much as I love you dear, I don't wanna sit here and watch the two slow poke lovers make out. Besides, reduce, reuse, and recycle! CHA!" Knuckles announced. Rouge glared at him.

"You're right pumpkin. Reduce, reuse, recycle. Cha. We're on the reuse step. Gimme that back," Rouge said, snatching the bottle out her fiancé's hands. He glared and sat back down. "Relax, we'll just do dares." She spun the bottle and it landed on Knuckles. "Knuxie! See the drink machine over there? Go fill that grate under the drink choices with ice," She announced proudly. He grumbled and walked over. He lazily stopped in front of the drink machine and pushed the ice button with one finger. He yawned, trying to make the point he was bored, as he watched the grate fill with ice. Liz slowly walked up behind him.

"Excuse me sir, but what are you doing?" His eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. He did a quick 180 whilst flinging ice everywhere, including a piece that bounced off her head. He grinned sheepishly and blushed.

"I uh, I, heh, heh, heh…" He scooted away slowly, watching her give him a funny look. "I, uh, I wanted some, uh, ice, heh…" He turned around and shuffled back to the table as the 3 of us held our breath. He glared at the three of us. "You jackasses. Get up. We're leaving. Now." We started to laugh.

"Aww, c'mon ol' red, don't be so harsh on us. It was for pure entertainment," Shadow said. Knuckles growled.

"If anyone here is old, it's you, oh immortal one," Knuckles shot back at Shadow. Shadow didn't look amused.

"You're walking home. If you're so young, you shouldn't have a problem walking," Shadow fired back. I rolled my eyes. Rouge was already tired of it.

"Would you two shut up? You act like an old married couple," Rouge remarked. Knuckles looked rather uncomfortable with the thought of being married to Shadow. Shadow still didn't look happy. I kissed his cheek and giggled. Shadow smirked; he knew how to bug Knuckles. He grabbed me and slipped his tongue into my mouth quickly. I fought back using my tongue; I wasn't going to lose this battle easily. Rouge didn't care what we were doing, she was looking over her map at the things we hadn't done yet. Knuckles looked sick.

"Get a room you two! Ugh, knock it off! You're making me sick!" But with each comment, Shadow got more into it. We had hands wrapped each other and were too busy exchanging spit and saliva. Knuckles growled. "Save it for home! Or at least a dark ride where we don't have to look at you! Ugh!" Shadow didn't stop. I just went along with it. His hands were on my cheeks now. I was running out of breath; I couldn't last much longer. Apparently he was too. He backed off for a minute, panting and staring into my eyes. He took a quick peck and backed off, smiling. I smiled too.

"How bout that for a kiss, Rose?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Impressive. Breathtaking, literally," I said, still panting. Knuckles grumbled. Shadow glared across the table.

"Jealous, Knuckles?" Knuckles growled.

"Hardly show off. I mean, look at Rouge, she- Rouge! Why the hell do you have a map?" Knuckles yelled at her. She glared back.

"So I don't have to ask directions later, because I know you won't," she snapped. He frowned.

"I know this place better than the back of my hand! Gimme that!" He seized the map from her hands, crumpled it into the water bottle, and threw out the water bottle. He sat back down smugly. Rouge shrugged at him.

"What happened to reduce, reuse, recycle? Cha?" He sighed and rubbed his head.

"It died. Where to next?" Knuckles asked us. Rouge raised her hand.

"Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me!" Knuckles looked at her peculiarly.

"Yes, Rouge?"

"Goofy's Sky School! That new coaster over there!" Shadow and I shrugged.

"Why not? Let's roll." Shadow stood and took my hand, leading me out of the restaurant. Rouge and Knuckles followed along, arguing what shade of red Knuckles was.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait :P I'm losing my inspiration! Ugh! Buuuuttt… guess who's getting her season pass for Disneyland and Disney's California Adventure (;<p> 


	9. Goofy's Sky School

9. Good Number.

Disney's California Adventure © Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Goofy's Sky School<p>

_Shadow's P.O.V._

"No no no, I say you're more of a tomato red! Like when someone gets really embarrassed, they turn the color of your fur. It's a nice shade though," Rouge finished.

"NO, I AM BLOOD RED! LIKE THE COLOR OF BRAVERY AND BATTLE! I AM NOT A TOMATO!" Knuckles shouted back. People around us looked him up and down and whispered to others around them. Probably either their own opinion on the situation, or about what a crack head Knuckles was. It could've maybe even been both.

"No you're not. You might be neon red too. I'm not sure now. Oh, but don't worry dear, I'll love you either way," Rouge concluded proudly. Knuckles seemed to except that.

I swung my hand along as it was entwined with my girlfriend's. I smiled at her. She's just so beautiful. I was hoping to ask her a question later, but right now wasn't the place or the time. There was no rush I suppose. After all, I was pretty sure she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She smiled back up at me and pecked my lips quickly. I kissed her forehead and faced forward again to keep up with the arguing bat and her fiancé. We finally came around the bend to see the rollercoaster standing proudly before us. It mocked us with new shiny paint, new cars, and a new line to wait in.

"This ride isn't that old, is it?" Knuckles asked. Rouge shook her head, and Knuckles turned away from the ride and started waking away. Rouge grabbed his hair.

"And where do you think you're going, Mr. Echidna?" Rouge asked.

"It's a new ride. It's less used. Less tested. We're screwed if we ride that thing. We'll all die," he finished. He looked serious too. Rouge bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Knuckles, we'll be just fine. Promise," she reassured him. He nodded.

"Alright fine. But I need some guy to guy time. Let's go Shadow," Knuckles said, dragging me along with him. I heard Rose yell after us.

"You know there's four to a car, right?" She yelled and ran along to us with Rouge. Knuckles stopped abruptly, which made me shoot forward since I had been dragged along. Down I went, taking Knuckles with me since he was hanging into me. Rouge quickly flew up at the last minute, and Rose couldn't stop, so she jumped over the two of us, and slid to a stop ahead of us. Rouge landed and fell on the floor, laughing of course. Amy looked less pleased, but she wasn't upset. Knuckles groaned and I rolled over.

"Dude. What the hell were you thinking?" I asked the red headed idiot next to me. He reached for something in front of him slowly and groaned before snatching it in his gloved hand. He rolled over and sat us slowly. Knuckles opened his hand to show me. "A PENNY? A FREAKIN PENNY! I JUST ATE SHIT SO YOU COULD PICK UP A PENNY? WHAT THE HELL MAN? I COULD'VE DIED!" I yelled at the moron. Amy came over and kneeled next to the right of me. She rubbed my back and smiled at me. She began to look me over for any injuries. Rouge shook her head.

"He's kidding right? You didn't really just stop for a penny, did you?" Rouge asked. Knuckles' fur turned red- even more red than it already was. He smiled and laughed a nervous laugh.

"I uh, was testing reflexes?" I growled at him, which made Amy give my hand a light squeeze. She looked at me, telling me to calm down. I sighed and shook my head, which now hurt. I grabbed my head and groaned ever so slightly. I spit to my left. When I spit, a red liquid trickled down the pavement. I reached up and my mouth was bleeding slightly. I spit again.

"Perhaps if you're ok Knuckles, you and Rouge can go ahead on the ride. The line's short, you guys ride twice and we'll catch you the second time around. I'll stay here with Shadow for a bit," Amy offered. Rouge questioned her.

"Are you sure? I mean, we can-"

"Sounds good, bye!" Knuckles was off the ground and running toward the line faster than ever. Rouge sighed.

"I'll catch you two later," she said with a wink before running off after her fiancé. Amy helped me to my feet.

"Thanks Ames," I thanked her. She nodded to me with a smile.

"Anything for you Shadster. C'mon, you seem like you need a nap." She took my hand and dragged me over to a bench. She sat down and patted her lap. I laid across the bench with my head comfortably in her lap. I smiled up at her.

"Well this certainly looks familiar, doesn't it?" I asked with a grin. She nodded and played with my quills.

"Take a nap. You could use it grumpy," she teased. I shook off the playful insult and closed my eyes, drifting into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>When you wish upon a star,<em>

_Makes no difference who you are,_

_Anything your heart desires,_

_Will come to you._

Amy smiled up at me.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you, Rose." She blushed and giggled.

"You're too sweet, Shadow."

_If your heart is in your dream,_

_No request is too extreme,_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_As dreamers do._

She sighed with content.

"It seems like a miracle if you could just wish something and it would happen, right Shaddie?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

_Fate is kind,_

_She brings to those to love,_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing._

Amy noticed a shooting star fly across the sky.

"Shadow! A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" She closed her eyes and wished.

"I wish you would be mine," I said. Amy blushed and looked up at me. She smiled.

"Wish granted." And she reached up to kiss me.

_Like a bolt out of the blue,_

_Fate steps in and sees you through,_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Your dreams come true._

* * *

><p>I cracked open my eyes. Where was I? My girlfriend's lap?<p>

"Hey sleepy head. You were having a good dream, you smiled the whole way through," I heard someone say. I focused my eyes on someone pink. She was really hot. Like, ridiculously hot. My vision cleared. Oh.

It's Amy. No wonder.

"Hey baby. Did you nap too?"

"Nope. Just sat here, wondering what dream was so amazing that you could sit here and smile the whole way through it. Details please?" She smiled. I shook my head.

"Nah, I think you'd find it boring anyway," I lied with a smile. She shook her head.

"Whatever silly hedgehog. Ready to ride? Knuckles and Rouge are coming this way now; they just finished their first ride. Let's go silly," Amy said, shaking her legs to try and get me to sit up. I slowly sat back up and stood to stretch. Amy followed my actions. Rouge and Knuckles came over. Rouge plopped down on the bench I just got up from. Knuckles was all excited.

"Whooo! Yeahh! That was so kick ass and freakin awesome! Let's do it again!" Knuckles screamed. Rouge shook her head.

"Hun, I don't think so. I have a huge headache now. I don't know if it's from the screaming or the coaster or what. So go on without me. I'll stay here," She said. Knuckles frowned.

"Aww, poor Rougie. I'll stay with you if you want," Knuckles offered. This was the first time I'd ever seen Knuckles be sweet on his girl. It was kinda weird to see. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. He pulled her close and kissed her head. She sighed.

"Are you sure pumpkin?" She asked as Knuckles nodded.

"Sure. I don't have to ride again. I'll stay. You two go on a head, it's a good ride," he said, still mostly focused on his bat. I nodded.

"Alright. We'll catch you guys later," Knuckles said before I pulled my girlfriend along in the line. The line had gone way down now, as there was barely anyone here. When we found the end, I stopped and leaned back on the railing behind me. I pulled her up against my chest and held her there. She didn't seem to care. I placed my head on top of hers.

"You know Rose, you're very beautiful," I whispered to her. Amy looked up with a faint pink on her cheeks. She giggled.

"Thank you Shadow," she answered before leaning back up against me. We stood like that for at least 20 minutes without moving for a number of reasons. For one thing, I was pretty comfy and I assumed she was too. But the bigger problem was that the line hadn't moved at all. And we were almost at the front. Then I heard a dreaded voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Goofy's Sky School is having some technical issues. At this time we ask you to please wait patiently and remain seated, as we will have this problem fixed as soon as possible. Thank you."

Well crap.

"Hey Ames, wanna bail? We don't have to wait in line for this if you don't wanna." I shook her lightly, but she had fallen asleep on me- standing up. Now that was skill. I gave her a few minutes, since she was smiling about something in her head…

* * *

><p><em>Amy's P.O.V.<em>

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Makes no difference who you are,_

_Anything your heart desires,_

_Will come to you._

I smiled up at Shadow.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" He nodded.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you, Rose." I blushed and giggled.

"You're too sweet, Shadow."

_If your heart is in your dream,_

_No request is too extreme,_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_As dreamers do._

I sighed with content.

"It seems like a miracle if you could just wish something and it would happen, right Shaddie?" He nodded.

"Yeah."

_Fate is kind,_

_She brings to those to love,_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing._

I noticed a shooting star fly across the sky.

"Shadow! A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" I closed my eyes and wished.

"I wish you would be mine," Shadow said. I blushed and looked up at him. I smiled.

"Wish granted." And I reached up to kiss him.

_Like a bolt out of the blue,_

_Fate steps in and sees you through,_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Your dreams come true._

* * *

><p><em>Shadow's P.O.V.<em>

I shook her lightly.

"Amy? Ames? Rose? You there?" Her eyes slowly opened. "Well whatever was in your head must've been good. You were smiling for a while. The ride's broken; it'll be down for a while probably. Wanna jump ship?" She nodded.

"Sure Shadow." We walked back over to the bench by Rouge and Knuckles. Rouge was asleep on Knuckles' shoulder, or at least resting. Her eyes shot open when she saw us.

"What happened? Chicken out?" Knuckles asked.

"It's broken genius. You probably tripped the maximum weight and freaked out the ride," I teased Knuckles. Course, Knuckles was my wingman and practically my brother, so the teasing between us was never really taken seriously, unless it got physical between us and we swung at each other. Then we were pissed. But it's been a long time since that's happened.

"Says the one who ate a whole dish of pasta and helped themselves to my pizza during lunch," Knuckles shot back at me. I sized him up.

"I can eat that much because I'm skinny," I responded.

"Right. You keep telling yourself that. You're just scrawny, lacking muscle," Knuckles said. I glared at him.

"I'm nothing but muscle red head. Don't test me," I responded all in good humor. He rolled his eyes and stood.

"Where to next bitches?" Knuckles said in a mock gangster voice. Rouge's eyes shot open, Amy looked confused, and I looked even more confused.

"Excuse me?" I said. He bit his lip.

"I mean, what amusing adventure shall we embark on preceding the one we just took?" He covered. Rouge smacked the back of his head.

"English stupid," she said. He'd had it.

"WHAT RIDE ARE WE RIDING NEXT?" He yelled. Rouge slapped her face, Amy wasn't listening, and I was just standing there shaking my head. Amy then piped up.

"Oh! Let's go on that big water ride! The Grizzly River Run!" She yelled happily. We all agreed and walked off to experience being strapped into a raft and sent down a raging current. What a treat.

* * *

><p>Hmmm. I swear I've heard that dream before, don't you?<p>

I'm losing inspiration :( I need to go back to Disneyland!

Amy: You were just there July 3…

Me: I don't care! Take me to Disneyland! :P


	10. Grizzly River Rapids

First off, a few important things to cover:

Yes, I do all of this off the top of my head. For those of you who've been asking, I on the rare occasion will check spelling for a restaurant. But all the rides and surroundings of the rides are all from memory.

I am posting this chapter from Disneyland! :D Mickey Mouse says hello to all of you, and I figured while I'm in Disneyland, might as well post the next chapter of a Disney story!

**NOTE: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN THE ORIGINAL CALIFORNIA ADVENTURE THAT INCLUDED THE SAN FRANSISCO BRIDGE. NOT THE REMODELED ONE THAT INCLUDES CARSLAND. **

**If you'd like to see the original California Adventure I'm talking about and where this story takes place, (or just have no idea what the hell I'm talking about), check out the website called_ Yesterland_. It provides outstanding images and info. If you want to know more or would like more pictures, don't hesitate to message me.**

Ok, I promise that's all the notes. Thank you to the people who actually read these.

Disney's California Adventure © Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Grizzly River Run<p>

_Amy's P.O.V._

I skipped along the pathway alongside Shadow, humming a happy tune as we wandered off toward the Grizzly River Run. I was beginning to think about that person… or thing… that I happen to keep seeing everywhere. I was beginning to shake it off. After all, I hadn't seen it for a while. I assumed it was only a figment of my imagination.

My thoughts wandered back to Shadow. I looked over to my left to smile at him. He really was a sweet guy. I was more than lucky to have him. How he made me smile, how he made me laugh, how he looks at me when I burn the toast in the morning….

"Amy!" I snapped out of my thoughts when two arms came around me and pulled me back and out of the way of a moving cart loaded with glowing items- probably for the World of Color show tonight. I looked across the pathway. Rouge looked shocked and Knuckles bit his lip. I figured Shadow was the one that pulled me back… but he was standing on the other side next to Rouge and Knuckles, looking quite pissed off. But the arms were still around my waist. I looked down… Blue fur? Oh no…

"Sonic! Hey Sonic! I got our… Uhhh…" I looked to my left. Tails was running over with fast passes* in his hand to something. I turned around and ripped out of the grasp. I whirled around and came face to face with the one, the only… Sonic the jackass- I mean, hedgehog! Hedgehog. He blushed and smiled.

"Well hiya Ames! Long time no see. How're you gorgeous?" I backed up immediately. I felt a hot breath on the back on my neck. A strong black and red arm wrapped around my waist and held me close. I knew who it was.

"I'm fine Sonic. What do you want?" I asked, ignoring his remark to me earlier. I heard Shadow growl. I squeezed his hand to try and keep him calm.

"Well some greeting! Funny running into you guys out here again, huh?" Knuckles and Rouge walked over and could sense the tension between the two of us. Rouge bit her lip and looked around for a conversation starter.

"So are you guys going on the Grizzly River Run next?" She asked. Tails stepped in.

"We thought about it, but I'm not warm enough to get wet," Tails answered. Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, probably not anytime soon. How about you guys?" He asked. Knuckles shrugged.

"We might go on now." Rouge jabbed Knuckles hard in his gut with her elbow to shut him up. He slapped her back. She flicked him in the ear. They suddenly had our attention. We watching the two hit, pinch, bite, and flick one another, until they started kissing and making out again. And they've lost our attention again. I turned back to Sonic.

"Heh, those two haven't changed since the Christmas party," Sonic said. "How're the both of you doing? I mean as a couple and all," Sonic asked. Shadow nodded.

"Fine Sonic. But I don't believe that's your business," Shadow almost growled. I squeezed his arm again, telling him not to lose his temper. "Hey Ames, why don't you go get in line with Rouge and Knuckles? I'll be there in a sec dear." I nodded to my boyfriend and walked over to the two lovers.

"Hey you two, lets go get in line. Shadow said he would catch up in a minute," I said to the bat and her counterpart. They walked ahead toward the line, hand in hand and busy gossiping about something. I turned back to look at Shadow. The 3 of them were all staring at me, as if waiting for me to move along. I managed a weak smile before getting in line.

I caught up with Rouge and Knuckles and began to talk with them. I never realized how weird it felt without Shadow around. I missed him already. I know, Amy Rose is desperate and needy. Whatever, haters.

I felt empty without him here. _What was he up to anyway? How come Sonic looked a little worried? I hope Shadow isn't going to start a fight again. As sweet as he is, he really does get into a lot of trouble. I already told him Sonic wasn't worth the fight or the time. I just hope he listened this time…_

"Amy!" Rouge yelled at me. I glanced up to see us moving along in line. I ran along to catch up. "Hey, where's your head? You looked totally out of it," Rouge said. I shrugged.

"I guess I just got lost in my thoughts," I managed to say, giving a weak but reassuring smile to the happy couple. They nodded. Knuckles suddenly grinned.

"Oh! I got it! I found a whole bunch of hilarious jokes online and I saved them on my phone! Lemme read them!" Knuckles said pulling out his phone. Rouge rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ok, here we go." Rouge grinned.

"I bet my lame puns can outdo your lame puns," she said to her fiancé. He grinned.

"You're on."

_**(A/N: Bold is Knuckles, Italics is Rouge)**_

"**You wanna hear the joke about the farm? Oh wait, it's too corny."**

"_The tornado last night was just so amazing… it blew me away!"_

"**Why did the Pelican get kicked out of the restaurant? Cause his bill was too big!"**

"_What do you call a bird that's bad with people? Hawkward!"_

"**What does a mathematical mermaid wear? An algaebra!"**

"_How do you organize a space party? You plan it."_

"**I didn't know why the ball was getting bigger. Then it hit me."**

"_Are you from New Orleans? Cause I'd like to bayou a drink."_

"**Earthquakes. It's a ground breaking topic."**

"_Seven days without a pun makes one weak."_

"**I used to have a fear of hurdles. Then I got over it."**

"_Who won the vegetable race? Beets me."_

"**I mustache you a question. But I'll shave it for later."**

At this point I was doing nothing but laughing in pity. Rouge gave up; she was out of ideas. But I think her puns were better. My mind was still on Shadow. What could be taking him so long? I sighed and looked down.

"What's wrong my love?" The whisper was so close to my ear I felt the speaker's breath on my neck and hands running down my sides, tracing the curve of my waist. I smiled.

"I was worried about you." I turned in my lover's arms to peck his lips. He grinned.

"I'm fine. I just had something personal to discuss with Sonic. Something about his car. You would've been bored." I nodded in understanding. Then I realized he had a jacket on.

"Uhh, Shadow? Isn't it a little hot for a jacket?" He shrugged.

"I don't wanna get my shirt wet. I can just take my wet jacket off and shove it back in your purse. I had to get it from our locker," Shadow said. I smiled and nodded.

"Hey Shadowman!" Knuckles yelled. Shadow growled.

"Don't call me that, dumbass."

"Jee Shadow, no need to be grumpy, especially around your girlfriend. That's just rude," Rouge said. I giggled. We were almost to the front of the line. A couple people moved on and we were at the front. Knuckles confirmed that there were 4 of us and the cars seated 8. We were placed with 3 other 10 years old hedgehogs in our car. The order? In a circle, it went me, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, a 10-year-old female blue hedgehog, a 10-year-old male green hedgehog, another 10-year-old female purple hedgehog, then an empty seat. I stuffed my bag into the waterproof compartment. We buckled in, let the attendant check belts, and got sent off. Immediately Knuckles turned to the kids, who were silent.

"So, who are you?" He asked the kids. They looked at one another. The blue female hedgehog spoke up first.

"Tiffany Sparks," the blue one said.

"Gina Malloy," the purple one said.

"Jake Dawson," the boy said. Knuckles grinned.

"Well hello Gina, Tiffany, and Jake. I am Knuckles, this is my fiancé Rouge, my best man Shadow, and his girlfriend Miss Amy Rose. Now, since we'll be spending a lot time together, lets get to know each other and set the rules. Rule #1: I am King. Rule #2: There is no swearing in this raft. Rule #3: There are no jackets, ponchos, or cover-ups allowed in this raft." He turned to Shadow and tried to the rip the jacket off him. Shadow growled and his left sleeve was starting to come off. I did a double take; did I just see what I think I did? Nah, I'm crazy. Knuckles then left Shadow alone. "Except his jacket. Rule #4: Keep your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the raft at all times. Thank you and enjoy your ride!"

"Gee, Knuckles, you should work here," Rouge said. Knuckles frowned.

"Hmph." We hit a sudden bump, cause Knuckles to jump. Rouge rolled her eyes. A huge wave came over the side of the raft, splashing the empty seat. I jumped back. Shadow chuckled and wrapped an arm around me.

"Relax sugar, it's just a little water," Shadow said. I nervously giggled. Knuckles went back to his interrogation.

"So are you here with a parent or something? Or are you double dating Jake?" Jake nervously smiled.

"Nah, these two are my best friends. I'm here with my baby sitter. But she's pretty skanky, and does nothing but try and pick up guys, so we were let free for a couple hours," Jake explained. It clicked in my brain suddenly. Uh-oh…

"Um, what does your baby sitter look like?" I asked. Gina spoke up this time. We hit another bump.

"Oh! Her quills are dyed blue. She's a porcupine. Today, he hooker uniform consists of a cheetah print v neck, pink stockings, red vans, a skin tight green miniskirt, and I remember her purple lipstick. She's pretty creepy. What's her name again, Tiff?"

"Oh! Samantha… Samantha Quirks… Samantha Quiets… Samantha Quints.. Samantha something!" Tiffany said. Another bump.

"Samantha Quicks," Shadow growled out. We hit the final hill and got sprayed with water. I squeezed my boyfriend's hand. Before he could open his mouth to yell, the ride came to a stop and the kids hopped out.

"See ya!" They sang in unison before running off. The 4 of us climbed out. After we exited, I rubbed my hands down Shadow's shoulders trying to get him to relax. His breath had slowed down and he seemed better. Knuckles cracked up laughing.

"Wow! What irony! That was hilarious!" Rouge shook her head. She turned to us.

"So where to next lovers?" I looked up at my boyfriend. He shrugged.

"How's about we hit the big Ferris wheel?" Shadow asked. My eyes lit up.

"Mickey's Fun Wheel? Yes!" I yelled. Rouge and Knuckles began to walk off. I yanked Shadow back.

"Jeez, dominant much Ames?" He groaned. It surprised me; usually he was tougher than that. I ran up hands up the sleeves of his jacket.

"You ok?" I asked sickly sweet. He raised an eyebrow. I ran my fingers over something on his arm. Damn him, I knew it. I made a mental note to bug him about it on the Ferris wheel.

"Yeah…?" He retracted his arms quickly when I ran my finger over a certain spot on his arm. He almost winced.

"You sure?" I purred into his ear whilst leaning on his chest. He nodded again and pecked my forehead. Shadow took my hand in his and we walked toward Rouge and Knuckles and the Ferris wheel.

* * *

><p>*Fast passes. Don't know about these fantastic little slips of paper? Google them.<p>

What'd you think? Good? Boring? Meh?

Its up to you guys now to decide who won the pun battle! Vote in your review who you think won. The voting will continue until October 14.

Please keep reviewing! I wouldn't have kept this up without the support. I love you guys!

Now if you'll excuse me, I need to board my teacup. See you guys later!


	11. Mickey's Fun Wheel

Here's chapter 11~ **MAJOR FLUFFIES! :D**

For anyone who's curious, there are about 5 more chapters after this one left. We'll see.

New poll in my profile :P

**Another chapter from the happiest place on earth! I'm out here again :)**

Disney's California Adventure © Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Mickey's Fun Wheel<p>

_Shadow's P.O.V._

"_Faker, you've done it again. Can't you leave her alone? She doesn't wanna be with you," I growled._

"_No one asked you, stripes."_

"_Tails, stay out of this. This is my fight, my problem," he hissed. I glared at him. I snatched his arm and began to drag him off…_

"Shadow!" I shook my head and looked at Amy. She looked a little concerned. "You ok? You zoned out."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about dinner. I'm hungry already," I reassured her with a smile. She laughed.

"Ok, silly hedgehog. Let's go get in line for the wheel." When we arrived, there was almost no one in line. They were probably all enjoying dinner. I think I'd much rather be eating truly. Lucky people.

"So I've decided that the winner of the lame pun contest is…. Knuckles!" Amy yelled joyfully; that girl was always smiling. I had no idea what they were talking about though. Rouge stomped her foot and Knuckles grinned happily. Some swearing was then exchanged between the two of them.

We were at the front in no time. The operator split us into two cars; Knuckles and Rouge in one, Amy and I in the other. Rouge and Knuckles climbed into their car and took off. Amy and I climbed in next. She sat across from me and smiled. The slightly grump worker slammed the door and sent us off.

_I dragged him to the bathroom, which was completely empty._

"_What the hell is your problem?! She's mine Sonic; you had your chance, and missed it several times. That's your damn fault. Now leave her alone."_

"_Hell no Shadow. You know how smoking hot she is. Can you imagine all the things I could do with her…?" My eyes shot wide open and I growled._

"Shadow!" Amy yelled at me once again. I looked across from me. She shook her head. "The view sure is pretty, huh?" I nodded. We were only half way up. She suddenly got up and sat next to me, making the car swing, but nothing too dangerous. I looked at her curiously. "It's kinda cold in here, don't you think so Shadow?" She purred. I shrugged.

"I'm ok. I think it feels nice," I answered.

"Would you mind me wearing your jacket for a bit then? If it's not too much trouble…" Uh oh…

_I grabbed his throat and shoved him against the wall._

"_You lay a single finger on her you bastard, you will be sorry." Venom dripped from my voice. You could clearly hear the threat._

"_Oh please, like you'd stop me from having some fun with her. C'mon, she might enjoy it better than you. Or are you afraid of competition?" I growled and dragged claws down his face._

"_Don't you dare…" I warned. Sonic shoved me back and kicked me in the gut. I stumbled back, but recovered and went after him. I swung at his right cheek. After decking him, he caught my arm and ran claws down it, venomously. I bit my lip before swinging my foot at his head. He groaned and collapsed. Just when I thought it was over…_

"Shadow the Hedgehog!" I shot up again for the third time. "What in Mobius's name is on your mind!? All I did was ask for your jacket," she pouted. My ears drooped. I had to tell her. She clung to my left arm tightly, making me wince. This didn't go unnoticed by Amy. She looked at me suspiciously.

Amy swung a leg around me, now straddling my waist, keeping me from moving. She glared me down venomously. This is bad. This is very very bad. If she finds out, I'm dead…

_Sonic jumped back up and yanked me to the floor. I hissed in pain. He kicked my left arm, making me yelp. I growled before hopping back up to beat the crap out of this jackass. I dealt a kick to his head, taking him down again. While down, I stomped on his chest, hopefully cracking a few ribs. He groaned on the floor. I knelt down, grabbed his collar, and brought his ear up to my mouth so he could hear me._

"_If you ever even think about hurting her again, I will kill you Sonic the Hedgehog. Remember that next time you mention that beautiful hedgehog." I dropped his neck in disgust. Ugh, I had bruises and cuts all down my arms. I tried my best to wash the few blood drops off my shirt before going to the lockers to grab my jacket. I'm so dead…_

I snapped back to reality. She had my jacket unzipped, and was beginning to pull it off. Our car was stopped at the top of the wheel. I looked down and drooped my ears in shame. She had the jacket off now, and of course put it around her own arms. She ran her fingers down my scratches and then traced my bruises. She looked up at me in horror. I looked like I'd been mugged.

But she didn't stop there. After seeing the blood on my shirt, she began tugging at that too. I hesitated at first. She tugged harder. She leaned close to my ear.

"It's only cause I care about you Shadow," she whispered sweetly. I couldn't say no. I let her pull the shirt off, revealing my bruised torso and few cuts on my neck. Her eyes widened in horror. She looked so concerned and worried. I bit my lip; I refused to look at her. But I knew she was staring me down. She set the shirt on the bench. One of her hands found mine, and the other caressed my cheek. She brought my face up to look at her. I looked at her, absolutely ashamed. She shook her head. "How come you don't listen Shadow? I told you Sonic wasn't worth your time, my time, OUR time. Sweetheart, what's been going on?"

"I don't have time to tell you right now. We only have a couple minutes left on this ride. I need my shirt and jacket back." Though I did admit, she did look nice in my jacket. Suddenly, our car jolted to a stop, making Amy launch forward on to chest. By force of habit, I grabbed her waist. We looked at one another confused; we'd stopped at the very top.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are currently experiencing technical difficulties. We will have the system up and running in just a moment. Please remain seated. Thank you for your cooperation."

You've got to be kidding me. Amy backed up a bit, still straddling my lap, and devilishly grinned at me. I gulped. I felt completely helpless; something I haven't felt in a long time.

"So, as you were saying. What's going on?" She questioned. I sighed.

"I didn't like the things he said about you. He talked about you like you were nothing but a filthy object he could possess. But you're not Ames. You're so much more than that…" I trailed off. She placed a finger to my lips. I looked at her. She managed a weak smile. I returned one. "I went after him. He needed to pay for what he said to my Rose. No one talks to you like that. If he ever touches you again, I swear…"

"Hey, relax. I'm here, right? I'm unharmed. I'm ok. Everything is gonna be ok," she said with a smile before placing a chaste kiss to my lips. "Now, about these wounds…" I looked at my arms. I was bleeding again, and my bruises began to swell. Amy grabbed her purse and pulled out a spatula, a roll of duct tape, a spoon, a stick, and a package of smashed cookies before finding what she wanted. Amy pulled out her 'travel size' first aid kit. Inside, she had bandages, bug spray, and a few other common medication items. Carefully, and still impressively straddling me, she wrapped bandages over my cuts on my arm after cleaning them up a bit. She titled my head back next and cleaned the blood off my neck. She chose not to put the bandages there. "Hmm, now for the bruises…"

Suddenly, a light bulb clicked on over her head. She grabbed her cold water out of her purse and hesitated for a moment.

"This might sting a little. Your fur is really hot, and this water bottle is practically frozen. So just bear with me," Amy warned. I nodded. She held my arm in one hand and slowly placed the water bottle over my swelled purple and blue spots. I hissed at first; the bottle burned. She kissed my cheek and kept the bottle there. I wanted to pull away, but her hand on my arm kept me from moving, not to mention how she was sitting on me. I nuzzled her neck affectionately, making sure she knew that I enjoyed this even through the pain. She smiled and placed her lips on mine. The bottle rolled to the ground when she dropped it and went for my neck. I pulled her even closer, and we began a battle of tongues. Jeez, my mouth would be sore tomorrow. I played with her hair while she ran her hands across my bare chest. My chest began to hurt from the bruises, making me groan into her mouth. She backed off, knowing that she'd caused me pain.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok? I'm sorry, I should've backed off…" She trailed off. I pecked her forehead before smiling.

"Relax. It's only from being sore, princess," I reassured her. She grinned before replacing the water bottle. I hissed again. But the swelling had gone down almost immediately. My bruises looked much better. I realized she was still wearing my jacket. "You know, you look good in that jacket." She shook her head.

"I'm not cold at all. I just knew you had cuts and was trying to see them. You can have it back now," she began, starting to take it off and putting the water bottle down. I stopped her by putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Keep it on until we need to get off. If I weren't so banged up, I'd let you wear it around since you look so cute. Sorry hun," I apologized. She giggled and pecked my cheek.

"If you say so." We sat in each other's arms for a while before the cart suddenly clicked to life. She bent over and grabbed my shirt to slide it back over my head. I slowly let her put it back on. She took the jacket off and swung it back over my shoulders. Reluctantly, Amy got off my lap and sat across from me. I slid the jacket back on to cover my wounds. I linked our hands together and smiled at my beautiful lover. She smiled back and pecked my lips. I sighed happily before looking out our car again. The view of Paradise Pier was fantastic. The sun hit the buildings just right. Amy giggled.

"You're so adorable Shadow," she said. I felt my heart skip a few beats.

"And you're quite beautiful yourself, Rose," I answered. She smiled, and her cheeks matched the color of her quills.

"You know, I was thinking about getting highlights in my hair. What do you think, Shaddie?" I frowned.

"But I love you the way you are, Rose. Don't change," I told her. She grinned sheepishly.

"Ok pumpkin."

We rode the car all the way down to the bottom, where the still grumpy employee let us out. We joined Rouge and Knuckles at the exit gate and then got out of the way. I guided my rose over to a table along the Paradise Bay. We sat down across from Rouge and Knuckles, who were both giving us a seducing look.

"So~, how was _your _car ride?" Rouge asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Yours?"

"Fine," she purred. Knuckles chuckled. "So, where to next?" I looked at Rose.

"How about we head over to the Hollywood Backlot? Monsters Inc. anybody?" She suggested.

"Sure. I'm down," Knuckles said. We picked up our bags and headed off. I wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulders and pecked her forehead before leading her off to the next event of the day.

* * *

><p>I'm running around Adventureland right now, if anybody was curious.<p>

Yay fluffy! Bad Shadow for not listening to Amy. Bad Shadow.

R&R! Can't thank you guys enough for your reviews! I'm loving it! (:


	12. Monster's Inc:Mike & Sully to the Rescue

Chapter 12~ This story will hopefully be done by the end of the month :D

And no, none of the wait times are exactly accurate. Most of them are A LOT LESS than what the park actually has. Let's just say they went on quieter day ;)

*************SUPER SUPER SUPER IMPORTANT*************

**I have caught notice of the drama and the language used in some of these reviews. I have removed some of the reviews because I don't appreciate the language or the wording used in them. This isn't the place for drama and arguing, take it elsewhere.**

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Disney's California Adventure © Disney

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12: Monster's Inc.: Mike and Sully to the Rescue!<em>

_Amy's P.O.V._

"Awww, Shadow, get over it! I was just playing," Rouge said for the billionth time. She'd previously told him that he should dye his red streaks blue because she thought blue was sexier than red. This of course stirred anger in Knuckles, who now believes that Rouge thinks Sonic is sexier than him. We all know that's not true.

"C'mon, sweetheart, get past it. I love your red streaks," I said to him, trying to wipe the grumpy frown off his face. He humphed. Knuckles sighed.

"Do you think I should dye my fur blue Rougie?" He asked his love. She shook her head.

"No dear, you'd look too much like that faker, Sonic," Rouge answered. Shadow grumbled again.

"There's no need to be such a grump, Shadow," Knuckles said.

"There's no need for your mom to be such a grump," Shadow said. Knuckles frowned.

"At least I have a mom," Knuckles said. Shadow growled again as we got in line. I squeezed his hand tightly and rubbed his back. He slowly released his tension.

"Knuckles please, yo mama's like a library. She's always open to the public," Shadow said smugly. Knuckles glared Shadow down.

_**(A/N: Bold is Knuckles, italics is Shadow)**_

**"Yo mama's so stupid she failed a survey."**

_"Yo mama's so fat her belly button has an echo."_

**"Yo mama's so stupid, she can't read an audio book."**

_"Yo mama's so stupid, she got onto an elevator and thought it was a mobile home."_

**"Yo mama's so stupid, she got locked out of a convertible car-with the top down."**

_"Yo mama's so stupid, she got locked in a grocery store and starved."_

**"Yo mama's so stupid, she trips over her cordless phone."**

_"Yo mama's so stupid, if she got a penny for her thoughts, you'd get change."_

**"Yo mama's so stupid, when she messed up on the computer, she used white out to fix it."**

_"Yo mama's so stupid, she took a ruler to bed to see how long she slept."_

**"Yo mama's so stupid, she tried to drown a fish."**

_"Yo mama's so stupid, she thought Taco Bell was a Mexican phone company!"_

**"Yo mama's so stupid, she studied for a drug test."**

_"Yo mama's so stupid, she sold her car for gas money!"_

**"At least I had a mama, Shadow," **Knuckles said again. Shadow growled, but his ears drooped at the same time. I knew that had hurt him; Knuckles basically insulted Maria. Shadow wouldn't dare to show that though. I'd ask him later. Perhaps on the ride.

The ride was always a short wait; 5 minutes right now. We walked along the decorated queue line to the front line of the ride. We were about 20 people away. I suddenly got an idea.

"Hey! Let's play 20 questions," I suggested. Rouge and Knuckles agreed. Shadow shrugged.

"Count me out for this one, Rose," Shadow said, turning his back.

"Alright dear. Ok, let's see… I've got something," I declared.

"Ok, is it within 10 feet of us?" Rouge asked. I thought for a minute.

"I suppose so."

"Can it be more than one color?" Knuckles asked.

"It doesn't really have a color. But why not? Sure," I answered.

"Is it valuable?" Rouge asked, a small glimmer in her eye. I had to chuckle.

"It's valuable to most people."

"Can I buy it in a store?" Knuckles asked.

"No. Not really."

"Is it bigger than my hand?" Rouge asked.

"It can be, sure."

"Do you have it with you right now?" Knuckles asked. Smart question.

"Yes, I do," I answered with a smile. Shadow's ears perked up at this. I knew he was listening, but he made no other movements.

"Is it common?" Rouge asked.

"In some areas, yes. In others? Not so much."

"Can children have it?" Knuckles asked suspiciously.

"No Knuckles, it's not drugs. But it is much more common in children than in adults. Children almost always have it." Shadow cocked his head to the side before giving me a wide smile and shaking his head. He moved along in line.

"Is it heavy?" Rouge questioned.

"Not at all. Sometimes it can even make you feel lightheaded," I answered with a giggle. Knuckles frowned and snatched my purse off my shoulder. He started pulling things out quickly. First came the spatula.

"Is it a spatula?!"

"No."

"A lip-gloss tube?"

"No."

"A pillow?"

"No."

"A blanket?"

"Nope."

"This water bottle?! These bandages? Your wallet? This pencil? The pen?!"

"Nope, no, no, and no. You only have two questions left," I said smiling. We stopped at the front of the line.

"How many here?" A bluish-greenish squirrel asked. Shadow told him there were four of us. "Come on in. Two in the front row, two in the middle. We'll leave the back empty," the squirrel said, hurrying us into our yellow taxicab and close the door after pulling our lap bars down. Our bars were checked before the squirrel gave a thumbs up to the young lady working the control panel to our right. She nodded and hit a button, sending us off into the ride. Shadow and I took the middle seat, while Rouge and Knuckles took the front. We decided they could no longer be trusted after the Ferris wheel without someone keeping a careful eye on them.

Shadow wrapped a tight arm around my shoulders, and I leaned into his neck. He nuzzled the top of my head affectionately. Our moment was soon ruined by the narrator of the ride.

"WE INTERUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR A SPECIAL REPORT! A CHILD IS ON THE LOOSE IN MONSTRO-" My ears were ringing until Shadow slammed a hand over the speaker. Knuckles jumped almost out of his seat and slammed a foot onto the speaker. That thing was LOUD. Way too loud.

The narrator soon shut up so we could enjoy the rest of the ride. Shadow slowly removed his hand and wrapped his arm back around me. We rode through the city of Monstropolis as they freaked out about the human child, Boo, running loose in their city. When I didn't place my head back on Shadow's shoulder, he went for my neck. He placed small nibbles and kisses along my neck. At first I didn't mind, but his nibbles soon turned into bites, which began to leave small teeth marks. I winced and hissed at him. His mouth kept moving lower until I knew where this was going. I bit down his ear, making him yelp and sit back up, still holding onto me.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his ear. I grinned.

"Biting hurts, doesn't it?" He gave me a look of disapproval.

"Jeez. I can't help it if you taste so good," Shadow countered. I blushed.

"Yeah well, I'm not banging you on the Monsters Inc. ride in Disney's California Adventure. Sorry dear," I said teasingly. His ears drooped with an 'awww'. I giggled and kissed his cheek. I returned my head to his shoulder. He smiled and leaned back.

Before the next room, Sully stood, looking worried while holding Boo, in an alley area. The next room we were rushed through was the sushi restaurant, Harry Housin's. The octopus chef looked worried while on the phone, and the rest of the restaurant was in chaos. Tables were knocked over everywhere and food was thrown across the room. At the end, an angry Celia was glaring down her boyfriend, Mike Wazowski, who was in another alley with Boo and Sully.

Next we drove by the CDA vans, which were surrounded by strange yellow creatures with several red eyeballs. They each had a unique tool to protect themselves from children. Their van doors popped open and out they came.

Around the corner were two employees putting in their punch cards for the day and complaining about their work shifts. They were standing in a small office room.

After that, we went through the men's locker room, where Sully was trying to get Boo out of the bathroom, while Mike egged him on. Randall grinned and slowly appeared and faded around the corner, waiting to catch Boo.

We quickly went by Ross' office and a few of the desks of the monsters on the Scare Floor. There were a few doors in the station, and Randall was there, sending Boo's door off while laughing.

The next rooms were my favorite. Thousands of doors surrounded us, just like the movie. They flew every which was, each having a certain destination. I awed at all of the different doors and their unique colors. I smiled as we passed each one as they went by, each on a different track. Sully and Mike were on a balcony with Boo, pointing out to her where her door was. Soon enough, Boo was on top of Randall, hitting him a baseball bat repeatedly. Each time she hit him, his lizard like skin changed color.

Mike and Sully said goodbye to her outside her door in the door factory. After we saw them, we were sent to a room with a few CDA agents standing around. They were to 'decontaminate' us. We were soon hit with a blast of cool air from their vacuum. Shadow shook his head quickly to fix his quills.

We rounded the final corner to see Ross standing there. She had a clipboard in her hand. We all smiled at her until she suddenly spoke.*

"Hey you, redhead, in the front seat, is this your girlfriend?" He laughed and said no, fiancé. "Well congratulations you two. Have fun," she said in her monotone voice. Knuckles chuckled as our car rolled forward and we were ushered out. I dragged Shadow along the exit line and we stopped outside the ride entrance.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I gotta pee," Rouge announced. The bathrooms were right around the corner.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Knuckles and Rouge went to use the bathroom while Amy and Shadow waited outside next to each other. Amy turned to Shadow.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked. He nodded.

"Sure Rose, I'll be ok. Maria knows he didn't mean it," he answered. Suddenly, Shadow grinned.

"So Rose, can I use those last two questions?" Amy shrugged and nodded. "Is it something someone else can give you?" She nodded. "Is it important to you?" She nodded again.

_It's something my Rose brings me.._

_It's that thing Shadow gives to me…_

They looked one another in the eye and, at the same time, said:

_"Happiness."_

* * *

><p>*Yes, Ross does speak to you as if she really can see if you and interacts with you. It's technology these days, sheesh.<p>

Daw, so cute and fluffy ending! ^.^

Smaller chapter. I know, sorry :( Next chapter up soon! Thank you to allllll my loyal and amazing reviewers! I love you all! :) And if I were a billionaire I'd fly you all out here to California and take you to Disneyland for the day!


	13. Dinner Time

Lucky number 13! :D Wrote this one after school.

This story is winding down already. Any ideas on a new project? I have a oneshot to write for someone after this ;) (You know who you are) and I have a few ideas on the drawing board.

***If I'm not updating fast enough for you, and you really enjoy amusement park Shadamy stories, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND checking out Dangerousrockstar's story **_**Love at Twinkle Park**_**. It was the inspiration for both A Day at California Adventure and A Day at Disneyland. Amazing story, and although the author no longer is on fanfiction, I still HIGHLY RECOMMEND the story***

Disney's California Adventure © Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Dinner Time<p>

_Amy's P.O.V._

Shadow and I smiled at each other for what felt like forever. I admired his gorgeous red eyes while he stared into my green eyes. We leaned and began to kiss. His hands ran down the sides of my waist while I kept my hands on his chest. His tongue found mine and we started to goof around, lost in each other for what seemed like eternity. My mind was gone; I was letting my heart guide my actions. I was enjoying myself until I heard a cough and chuckle from my left. My eyes widened and I backed up, gasping for breath. Shadow and I looked at one another, almost surprised. But he soon gave me a seductive smile.

"Now _that _was fun," he said grinning. I blushed and smiled sheepishly. Another louder cough was heard from my left. I turned to see Rouge with a sinister smile and her arms across her chest. Knuckles was shaking his head.

"And I thought we couldn't be left alone," Rouge chuckled. I blushed and looked down. Shadow tipped my head back up and pecked my lips with a smile, reassuring me everything was ok. I grinned and let him go. Rouge shook her head and sighed. "Well dolls, I'm starving. I say we eat." I looked around to find somewhere close. But most of the stands were not sit down, so we would have to opt for fast food.

"Well, there's no sit down restaurants in the area, so we'll have to grab a bite and find somewhere to sit," I told Rouge. She nodded and looked around. We heard small chuckles to our left.

"Heh… heh… that place is called Award Wieners… and they serve… wieners… heh…" Knuckles carried on. We looked down the block to see the small window-service hotdog restaurant. Before we knew it, Knuckles took off, running down the block at the hotdog place. "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through! Move your stroller woman! I'm hungry!" We heard. Shadow chuckled and shook his head. Rouge covered her face with her hands. I just stood there in shock.

"Well, I guess we're having hotdogs…" Rouge concluded. She ran after Knuckles while Shadow and I slowly walked down the Hollywood-themed street.

"You know Rose, you are quite beautiful. Especially in this light, with the neon signs behind you, you look perfect." A blush rose to my cheeks as I smiled.

"Well you're quite good looking yourself, Shadow," I told him. He smiled and pecked my lips. We kept walking until we spotted a young female rabbit, no older than 5 or 6, walking the street by herself. She was looking around in a confused way. I nudged Shadow and nodded to the girl. He got the same idea that I did. I walked up to the girl and put my hand on her shoulder lightly. She jumped and turned around, looking very terrified. I got down on my knees. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Amy, and this is my boyfriend Shadow. What's your name?"

"I-I'm H-h-honey," she stuttered out. I nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you Honey. Where are your parents?" She looked down quietly and played with her feet. I almost swore I saw a few tears. Shadow crouched down behind me.

"I-I don't know. Only my mommy is here, but I can't find her anywhere. I'm worried that she forgot about me and left me behind. What if she doesn't like me anymore?" She asked sadly and began to cry. I felt horrible. I looked at Shadow. He looked concerned. He probably didn't have much child experience to begin with. I took the girl in my arms and comforted her.

"There there, its ok. We'll help you find your mom, ok?" I comforted. She shot up instantly.

"You will?"

"Of course," Shadow said. She smiled at us.

"Oh, thank you!"

"Now, what does your mommy look like?" I asked.

"Umm, she's really pretty, and she has blonde hair and purple ears, like mine but longer," she said while giggling. I nodded.

"Ok. We'll help." I went to take her hand, but Shadow beat me to it and picked her up to carry her. She giggled and put her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes. Shadow held her tighter. I smiled at my adorable boyfriend.

But reality came back when I realized we still had to find Honey's mom. I looked around in the crowd. No sign of a bunny. I turned to Shadow, who was still holding the sleeping Honey while smiling at her. The sight was too cute for me. I couldn't turn her over to an employee; she'd be too scared. So I hooked onto Shadow's arm and guided him through the crowd. We dodged strollers and people in search of the little bunny's parents. I suddenly saw blonde hair and purple ears.

"Shadow! I think I see her mom!" Shadow nodded and got closer to me. I pushed through the crowd. "Excuse me! Miss! Come back! Wait!" There was something familiar about that purple bunny…

She turned around quickly and looked around. Shadow and I finally made our way to her. She looked at me concerned and then Shadow. Then she noticed her sleeping daughter in my boyfriend's arms. She smiled with joy.

"Oh thank you! Oh thank you so much!" Shadow handed her over to the taller bunny.

_Uh oh, I remember her now…_

"Oh, she got away from me and with all these people I couldn't find her! Thank you both. I'm Sasha. Sasha Roadstar. Have we met sir? You look kind of familiar," Sasha said to Shadow. I bit my lip.

"Um, we may have passed each other earlier in the day, but I don't believe we've met. I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog, and this is my girlfriend, Amy Rose," he finished. She nodded a hello.

"Well I can't thank you enough for finding Honey. I hope you and your girlfriend have a great day sir. Goodbye!" She waved.

"You too. Bye!" I called. When she was out of sight, I glared at Shadow. "I told you not to flirt with her this morning! I rather would've paid the ticket!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and kissed me. I bit his lip. He whimpered and backed off, drooping his ears and making puppy dog eyes at me. I couldn't look at him. I huffed and turned my back. He whimpered and begged me. I almost gave in, but I decided to keep walking toward the hotdog place. I heard whimpering and sniffling the whole way. I stood behind Rouge and Knuckles, arms crossed against my chest, foot tapping impatiently. He rested his chin on my shoulder and begged me with adorable eyes. I sighed and turned around. "Yes dear?"

"I'm sowwy Ames. I still love you so much princess. You know that," he begged. I sighed and smiled.

"I'm kidding Shadow, I still love you too," I said smiling and giggling. He instantly dove for my mouth and held me close. I giggled into the kiss and kissed back. Short but sweet.

"Hey you two, where'd you go?! We were trying to call you!" Rouge yelled at me. I looked to Shadow.

"We found a girl and returned her to her mom. She was lost," I simply answered. She nodded.

"Awww, you two would make great parents! Now, we were just going to order four hotdogs. Sounds good?" I nodded, as did Shadow. We were hand in hand again. Knuckles placed our order and got 4 waters with it. Knuckles handed the green skunk the cash and the skunk handed us our food and waters. We rounded the corner to find somewhere to sit. I decided on a four-person table near the wall. I took a seat and had Shadow sit next to me. Knuckles sat down across from Shadow and Rouge began to sit down, but stopped and clutched her stomach. Her free hand flew to the table to support herself as she bent over slightly. I stood up immediately.

"Rouge? Are you ok?" I asked. Knuckles and Shadow looked up right away. Knuckles stood up to help her.

"Amy, doll, come with me for a minute. I don't feel so good. I'm gonna use the bathroom," she said. I nodded and helped her over. Once out of sight, she started running to the bathroom. I chased after her. She ran in, ran to the large stall at the end, and dragged me with her. Rouge still had a secure hand across her stomach. But what she did next surprised me.

She leaned over and threw up. Uh oh.

I patted her back gently after locking the stall door. She threw up a couple more times before she stopped and stood slowly. The look on her face worried me.

"Rouge…?" She looked at me.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I had a mint out of my purse a while ago and I don't think it was exactly safe to eat." I nodded and grabbed some paper towels to help her clean up.

"Do you feel better?" I asked. She nodded.

"Much better."

"Has this happened before?"

"Just this morning. But Knuckles made shrimp last night, so I think that's what it was. Knuckles doesn't know anything. It was really early, so I cleaned up and went back to sleep." I nodded and flushed the toilet. She washed her hands and face at the sink. Rouge snatched a mint from my purse and drank some water to get the taste out. I rubbed her back some more.

"Umm, Rouge? Have you and Knuckles been… you know…?" She looked at me, waiting for me to go on. I shook my head. "Never mind. Ready to head back?" With a nod from her, we walked back together. "Does your head or lower back hurt?" She nodded.

"Very little, and not for very long. Amy, I feel fine. I'll go to the doctors tomorrow, let's just enjoy the night," she said with a smile. I nodded and sat back down at the table. Knuckles wrapped an arm around her.

"Everything ok babe?" He asked. She nodded.

"Oh yeah. I'll be fine. Let's eat!" She dug into her hotdog. I downed mine because both boys were done already. I gulped down the water as Shadow laughed.

"Your food isn't running off anywhere Rose. We'll wait for you to finish," Shadow said with a grin. I smiled bashfully.

"Ok Shaddie." I finished my apples and water right after Rouge. She grinned and snatched up the empty water bottles. She looked at Knuckles grinning. With a bottle in each hand, Rouge began to use his head for a drum.

"Ow! Oof! Stop it! Hey! What the…?! Ah! Ouch! Knock it off!" She happily kept drumming along to one of the songs running through her head. He just sighed as she chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Knuckles, you're too cute. Ready to go guys?" We picked up our trash and reunited outside the seating area. Shadow and I looked around before meeting eyes. He mouthed an 'is she ok' to me. I shrugged and nodded. He didn't seem convinced, but didn't argue. I looked to Rouge.

"Where to Rouge?" She tapped her foot.

"Let's go to Soarin' Over California! That ride is amazing," she said. I nodded and looked to Shadow for approval. He shrugged as Knuckles nodded.

"Alright, let's go soar then!"

* * *

><p>Another one down! 4 more to go! Plus any bonus after math stuff.<p>

Ahaha this story totally just got a huge plot twist! Didn't see that coming, did you? Ha! I didn't think so.


	14. Soarin' Over California

14. This story may even be done by the end of the week. Especially since I conveniently have this week off and all my homework was finished last Saturday. We'll see :D

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Soarin' Over California<p>

_Shadow's P.O.V._

I took my girlfriend's hand in mine as we walked across the park to the California themed attraction. She skipped along next to me happily. I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"You know you really would make a great mother, Ames." She blushed.

"And I'm sure you'll be a great father someday, Shadow." I smiled and nodded.

"I hope so Rose. But remember this. I only want to be a father if the child is ours," I said. She smiled and nodded.

"And I only want to be a mother to our children, Shadow." I kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand. She smiled and looked forward again.

We came to the center of California Adventure to see the parade going by. So we patiently waited and looked for a way around. That is, all of us except Knuckles.

"Excuse me, coming through, just gonna sneak across here…" Knuckles declared as he ducked under the rope and walked right into the parade. I slapped my face, Rouge looked rather concerned, and Amy just chuckled. He waltzed right into the parade! The dancers looked confused, except for a large hippo dancer. She grinned and picked him up to dance with. "Woah lady, cool it! Put me down! Hey! I'm just a customer!" She didn't listen. They kept dancing as we snuck around the people to get across the park. Rouge stopped.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys. I'll make sure Knuckles gets out of there. Wouldn't want to lose him before my c- I mean, our wedding. I'll catch up later, don't have too much fun you two!" We waved goodbye and walked ahead.

I held onto my Rose tightly as we walked across the park. She suddenly looked over to me.

"How're your bruises Shadow?" I bit my lip. I was hoping she'd forget. They hurt, but they didn't hurt enough to put an end to my day.

"I'll be ok Rose." The line was short due to the parade. Only 15 minutes. I got in line and leaned back against the wall. Amy leaned forward onto my chest. When she wasn't looking, I winced. I didn't have the heart to tell her my chest still hurt; she just looked too comfy and happy. Amy slowly rolled up my left sleeve to see my cuts. Some blood was on the jacket. It was probably from when the cuts occasionally let out some blood from being reopened. She frowned.

"Do they hurt?" Amy asked, still looking at the cuts and lightly running her fingers over them.

"Not really."

"What about your chest? All the bruising?" I shrugged.

"It's nothing I can't handle Rose. I've been hurt worse," I reassured her. That still didn't settle her discomfort though.

"Please don't ever do this again Shadow. I don't like seeing you hurt. Especially when I know that indirectly, it's my fault."

"Rose, this isn't your fault. It's my fault for not listening to you in the first place. I got what I deserved," I said shrugging. She smiled weakly and kissed me quickly.

"Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me something I don't know about you," she said. I drummed my fingers on the railing behind me.

"Hmmm, alright. Even though I was created as an experiment, something that would never grow old, I did have a childhood. I did actually grow, I still do. The professor actually had messed up a bit and skipped the whole 'not growing' step in his concoction. So I was created as a child. I remember one day I was running around the ARC as an 8-year-old chasing Maria in a game of tag. I stopped in the kitchen. Now believe it or not, I was always the mischievous hedgehog I am today."

"Oh I believe it," Amy said smiling.

"I knew that I wasn't allowed to have sugar for a number of reasons. The professor believed it was harmful to me, and even if it wasn't, sugar made children more hyper than anything else. At least that's what he told me. But Maria had a sweet tooth, and she loved baking. She would always bake cookies or some other delicious treat and would keep them in a blue and yellow jar on top of the cupboard. I had always wanted to know what was hiding in that jar. I wanted to know what her creations tasted like more than anything."

"I see where this is going," she said chuckling. I smiled.

"So, I leaped up onto the counter. Using the handles, I climbed to the top of the cupboard. I sat down up there since there was no room to stand, even though I wasn't a really tall kid. I set the jar in my lap, and, looking around one last time, popped open the lid. Inside were a dozen homemade chocolate chip cookies. I dug a gloved hand in and pulled one out. I turned it over a couple of times in my paw, so excited to finally taste one.

"Suddenly, I heard footsteps, and a voice. It was the professor! I had no choice but to eat quickly. So, being 8 years old and starving, I stuffed the cookie into my mouth. And then another, and then another, and then another, until the whole jar was empty. I set the lid back on top and jumped down quickly, swallowing down the last of the cookies. I ran out of the kitchen and bumped right into none other than the professor himself."

"Oooo, busted."

"Oh yeah. I almost got away too. I looked up slowly as he glared down at me. He asked me where I'd been, and I said I'd been playing tag with Maria, but I lost her. He didn't look convinced. He suddenly caught sight of my mouth. I didn't have time to wipe the crumbs off my face before he noticed. I grinned sheepishly. The professor shook his head. He reminded me about the sugar, and that now I could be poisoned and there would nothing he could do, and that I was going to go crazy, and that I might not live to see tomorrow. The lecture was painful. And I began feeling sick because of how much junk food I'd eaten."

"Awww, poor Shaddie."

"So I started to worry that I would die. That I was starting to feel the poison, because I'd never gotten a stomach ache before. I ran to Maria and told her everything. But she just smiled and laughed. And she laughed more and more until she was practically crying. I was terrified that she would laugh over my death. After her laughing fit, she looked up and apologized. Maria explained to me what a stomach ache was, and told me I would be just fine. She carried me to bed and I took a nap. After waking up, I felt just fine. And her cookies were the best, by the way. But I didn't try that again until I was 15 or so," I finished.

Amy just laughed and smiled.

"You sound like you were a cute kid Shadow," she said. I shrugged.

"Eh. Perhaps. Now I get to hear one of your stories. You tell me something I don't know." She thought for a minute before grinning.

"When I was 6, I wanted to be an artist. I really believed I would become a famous artist one day. And I wanted to so badly. But my dad was an asshole to me growing up, hence the reason my parents never got along and why my dad was never around. He told me I wasn't ever going to be an artist. I got so mad at him, I went into his room. My parents didn't share a room at that time. I grabbed a sharpie and drew on the wall a stick version of me. I looked really sad." By now, I was grinning. "And I drew my dad, but with messy spiky hair and an ugly mean face. He was yelling at me. I signed my name on the bottom of the 'artwork', left the sharpie there, and walked off. Let's just say I got in big trouble for that one," she said laughing. I shook my head and held her close.

"So we're both troublemakers then," I said. I felt her sigh against my chest. Suddenly this big red blob same flying over the cue line and next to me. A white bat flew down next to us. She sighed and shook her head.

"Such grace Knucklehead," Rouge said. Knuckles grumbled and got to his feet. "He said he could jump the line gracefully. Guess what didn't happen." We laughed as Knuckles dusted himself off. "We miss anything?"

"Not much batgirl," I said. She grinned. "We were just telling childhood stories."

"Ooo, ooo! I've got one! Pick me, pick me!" I looked over at Knuckles.

"Yes, Knuckles? Go for it," Rouge said.

"When I was 6, my parents refused to feed me dinner because I wasn't listening to them. They sent me straight to my room. I was so hungry, and I was so little, I didn't know any better! It was shiny and I liked shiny things! There was a small keychain flashlight sitting in my room; it was my dad's. Without a second thought, I swallowed it whole. When my dad came upstairs looking for his flashlight, I had no idea where it was. Jokingly, he poked me in the stomach… hard. A light suddenly came on in my stomach. My dad's eyes widened, and he asked what I'd eaten. I told him it was shiny. He then realized I'd eaten his flashlight. So now, to this day, there's still a flashlight in my gut," Knuckles finished proudly. Rouge grinned mischievously before whacking Knuckles in the gut- hard. He doubled over with a groan, but when he moved his hands, lo and behold, there was a light there. He chuckled, somewhat embarrassed, before hitting his stomach to turn it off. Amy looked freaked out. I was mortified. I let chills run down my spine before turning to Rouge.

"Well Rouge, you're the last one. Let's here it," I declared. She blushed.

"Oh, alright. Knuckles, don't get jealous until I'm done. When I was young, I went to the kindergarten about 20 minutes from where I lived. There was the cutest little bat. He had sandy blonde hair, was a beige color, and blue eyes. He was so cute; I wanted to be friends with him more than anything! So at recess, I saw him sitting alone. I walked over to talk to him, but on my way over, I tripped over the root of the tree! I fell flat on my face. He sat up and laughed and pointed at me. Other kids joined him, and I had to switch schools because so many people teased me," she finished, looking at the ground. Knuckles hugged her close.

"Awww Rouge, it's ok," he comforted. I pulled my rose close again, simply because I loved having her in my arms. Rouge smiled.

"Ahhh, that's alright. I have you anyways Knuckles," she said blushing. Knuckles kissed her sweetly.

"You know, I think that's the first actually sweet interaction I've ever seen between the two of you," Amy said. I nodded and agreed. Rouge suddenly went for her stomach again. She looked to be in pain. Somehow, Amy knew what was wrong and helped Rouge to just sit on the ground for a minute.

"Hey, you're ok. Breath," Amy comforted. Knuckles sat on the other side of her and rubbed her back.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on here?" I asked. Amy laughed.

"No silly. Rouge just has had a stomach ache from lunch," Amy said smiling. Rouge managed a weak smile and nodded. Knuckles looked to Rouge.

"Is that what this is all about?" She nodded. He rubbed her back again. "Maybe you two should go and we'll catch up?" He suggested. Rouge shook her head.

"Nahhh, I'll be fine. Just help me up Ames?" Amy got to her feet and, with Knuckles help, pulled Rouge to her feet. She smiled and stood. "See? All better. I just needed to sit down for a minute," she said smiling. Amy knew something I didn't, and I was determined to find out what it was.

"How many here?"

"Four," I replied. The yellow dog waved us over to the first line in the first section. After a brief safety video done by none other than the voice of Kronk, Patrick Warburton, we were ushered into the ride. My arms were on Amy's shoulders as we walked across the big room to our seats. I plopped down next to her, and Rouge next to me, and Knuckles next to Rouge. We clicked in our seatbelts and put any loose items into the pouch under the seat, just as we were instructed to do.

The ride clicked to life. Our seats flew up in the air and close to a big projection movie screen. Our journey started out over the clouds, and as we crossed over the clouds, we flew in over the Golden Gate Bridge. The silent fans blew into us, giving us that real feeling of flying. I turned to Rouge as we still crossed the clouds.

"Rouge, your lies don't work on me. What's really the problem?" She shrugged.

"The truth? I don't know. I've been getting random stomachaches all day. I'm going to the doctor's about it tomorrow, so no worries! I feel fine," she said smiling. I glared her down and went back to the ride.

After gazing over the bridge, the view changed to a small river in between two ginormous rocks. There were people rafting down the river calmly. Every time the screen turned, we turned with it.

The view then changed to about a dozen multi colored hot air balloons all sailing over a large field. In a flash, we were sailing over the rocky coast with the waves crashing up onto the rocks. Boats zoomed by in the ocean under us. Then we were in the snowy mountains, watching willing skiers take on the black diamond hills. Over the hill, we saw the thousands of pine trees dotting the snow-capped peaks.

Suddenly, we were in a rockier mountain setting, watching a waterfall come down a cliff. The music stopped momentarily as we saw a fearless paraglider shoot across the screen, swaying with the breeze. Next, we were soaring over a large open housing area, with a country club's golf course in the back. We sailed right towards the golfer, until he hit the ball right at us. We went right by it.

The smell of oranges was suddenly in the air. We flew over hundreds of acres of orange groves. We then glided over the desert mountains. The music again stopped to watch 3 jets speed by. Next was the military ship with the runway on it. We turned to watch a helicopter zoom by.

Next was the sunset at the beach. The waves crashed against the cliffs. Surfers boldly tackled these waves. We then made a quick stop along the car-infested freeway of downtown Los Angeles.

And finally, we got to see an aerial view of the happiest place on earth. Main Street was all lit up, and Tinkerbell proudly flew by, starting off the fireworks. The screen went dark as our chairs were lowered back onto the floor. We gathered our belongings, unbuckled seatbelts, and took off down the exit. I had a protective arm around Amy's waist; while Knuckles was still making sure his bat was alright. Once back outside, the parade was finishing up, and World of Color* was beginning its seating process. We looked to one another for an idea as to where to go next. Knuckles spoke up first.

"Well, I think we should go to that shooting game, since everyone else is at World of Color," he suggested.

"You mean that Toy Story Midway Mania ride? I'm so gonna whoop your butt Knuxie," Rouge said, sickly sweet. Knuckles looked fascinated.

"Bring it Rouge." They started off to the ride as Amy and I followed hand in hand.

* * *

><p>These are getting longer! :O<p>

*World of Color- it's the show out at Disney's California Adventure. Google it. I've never seen it, but I've heard good things about it.

Four more chapters left! Eek, almost done! D: I've already started my next project. Don't ask what it is, I'm not telling anyone :D but it is a Shadamy.


	15. Toy Story's Midway Mania

Almost done! D:

**The song was requested almost a year ago by Shadamylover118! My bad for the delay :P**

Soooo~ Guess where I'm going Sunday ^.^

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Disney's California Adventure © Disney

Savior © Rise Against

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Toy Story's Midway Mania<p>

_Amy's P.O.V._

I decided to walk with Rouge since it had been so long since we'd had some real girl chat time. Shadow and Knuckles carried on their own conversation behind us. And from what I saw, it looked really serious. I figured I'd ask Shadow if everything was ok when we had some time alone again.

"So Rouge, how're you feeling?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I feel better now. I have no idea what's wrong with me, truly. Other than feeling sick this morning, and sick a few hours ago, I've felt fine all day. I had a smaller headache earlier, but after some Tylenol, it went away quickly," she confessed. "And stop worrying about me, Miss Hedgehog. I'll be fine." My ears perked up at her comment.

"Rouge, my last name is Rose," I corrected. Her eyes widened, but they soon relaxed and she laughed.

"Oh Amy, I really doubt you'll have that last name much longer. I can feel it in my gut!" Rouge declared. I sighed.

"Rouge, your gut is sick right now. I wouldn't place any of my bets on it," I said. She shook her head.

"Ahhh, you know what I mean. All I'm saying is that one day, I'll get a wedding invitation for Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog. And that is all I will say on the matter," she finished. I sighed and shook my head. Of course I wanted to marry Shadow, but I don't think that's happening soon. C'mon, he spent the whole day with me over in Disneyland and finally got the guts to sort of ask me out by 10 pm. I don't think we're getting married any time soon.

"So ladies…" Knuckles said as he wrapped an arm around Rouge and an arm around me, "who's ass will I be kicking tonight in Midway Mania?" Rouge rolled her eyes while I laughed. Shadow came over to my other side and growled at Knuckles. It was his way of telling Knuckles to get off me. He got the message. Knuckles' arm was replaced with Shadow's. He held my waist tightly, making me smile because I knew I was safe.

"And Knuckles?" Shadow asked. Knuckles looked over at him.

"Hmm?"

"One, keep your hands off my girl. Two, you'll be attempting and failing to kick my ass tonight," Shadow said with an evil smirk. Knuckles gulped. But the two of them were best friends; they knew nothing serious would happen. The taunting was all a joke.

"Bring it showoff," Knuckles challenged. We got in line. The ride had recently broken down and just reopened, so the line was practically empty. We grabbed our 3D glasses from the bin and slipped them onto our heads. "Ooo, ooo! Let's play 20 questions! And I get to pick the object because I never get to!" Knuckles declared. We sighed and agreed to make him happy. He drummed his fingers together before deciding upon something. "Aha! I've got it!" He declared. I giggled and snuggled up to Shadow.

"Well we probably should go get our coats soon, it is getting pretty cold," I said, getting closer to Shadow, who in turn wrapped his arms around me. "Ok Knuckles, is it living?"

"Well, I don't suppose so. At one time it is," he said.

"Is it a plant?" Shadow asked.

"Not really, no," Knuckles answered. Rouge was next.

"Can you eat it?"

"YES! Yes you can," he answered.

"Is it a fruit or vegetable?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am," he answered.

"Is it a fruit?" Rouge asked.

"Yeps."

"Does it grow out of the ground?" I asked.

"Nope."

"A tree?" Shadow asked.

"Yes it does stripes," Knuckles said. Shadow hated that name. He was already glaring Knuckles down.

"It's a banana," Rouge said. Knuckles sighed.

"Yeahhh." Shadow chuckled. By now, it was cold enough to see our breath. I shook a little due to the cold. Shadow pulled me closer.

"Cold?"

"Very," I replied. He nodded and looked ahead of us. I think he was surveying the line. Shadow shrugged off his jacket and backed off of me for a minute. He put the jacket around my shoulders and slipped my arms in.

"It looks better on you anyway dear. Course, neither of the other two have jackets. Hey Knuckles?"

"What?"

"I'll race you to the lockers," Shadow said with a mischievous smirk. Knuckles laughed.

"Excuse me Rouge, I need to kick someone's ass," Knuckles declared, going around her and jumping the line.

"Alright boys, Shadow goes left, Knuckles goes right. Shadow has the locker key, and whoever is there first must send me a picture of the locker when they arrive. On your marks, get set, GO," Rouge yelled. In a cloud of dust, they were gone. Rouge laughed. "Woo, just needed some time away from my fiancé to talk to you. How're you and Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Oh we're doing great. He's been really sweet to me and caring. Not to mention how cute he can be," I said laughing. Rouge smirked.

"You've gone 'all the way', huh?" She said grinning. I turned bright red.

"Rouge! One, that is none of your business. Two, we're waiting. Now I expect an answer out of you about the same question."

"Ohhh, perhaps we have," she said grinning devilishly. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh whatever Rouge," I replied sarcastically. Her face was suddenly serious.

"But there really is one thing I need to ask you. With the random stomachaches, I'm really worried I'll get sick while driving tomorrow to the doctor's. Would you mind, um, maybe coming with me? Just to make sure I don't get sick," she asked. I nodded.

"Sure Rouge! I totally understand. I'm happy to help," I said smiling. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Amy. That's such a relief. Don't get me wrong, Knuckles is a great guy, but he's not the brightest of the bunch," she said chuckling. I laughed and nodded.

"Agreed." Rouge's phone started buzzing. She snatched it out of her pocket and clicked it open. She laughed.

"Your boyfriend won," Rouge told me, showing me the picture of the locker. You could even see the shadow of the hedgehog darkening part of the locker. She chuckled. "I'm impressed. He really does like to show off, huh?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, that sure sounds like Shadow." She closed her messages and put on some of her music. It wasn't too loud; the people in line didn't seem to mind.

_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten_

_What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them_

_As the telling signs of age rain down, a single tear is dropping_

_Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten_

I chuckled. Savior. I enjoyed the song. It was on the radio not too long ago.

_There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place_

_And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds_

_But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you_

_Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear_

Rouge got another text. It was a picture from Knuckles of the locker. She sighed.

_So tell me now if this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_'Cause I don't know_

"Why would he send me a picture even though Shadow won? Stupid echidna," Rouge muttered under her breath. Shadow was on his way with the jackets. Rouge let her fiancé know he lost via texting.

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have, oh, oh_

Knuckles replied with a sad face. Shadow came running over with our jackets. He swiftly jumped the rope and landed next to me. I giggled.

"Well hiya Shaddie."

"Evening Rose."

_And the day pressed on like crushing weights_

_For no man does it ever wait_

_Like memories of dying days that deafen us like hurricanes_

_Bathed in flames we held the brand, uncurled the fingers in your hand_

_Pressed into the flesh like sand, now do you understand?_

Shadow smiled at me.

"I can't take that jacket back. You look too cute in it," he said. I blushed.

_So tell me now if this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_'Cause I don't know_

"Nah. You can have it back and I'll take mine," I said. I began to shrug his jacket off, but he put his hands on my shoulders to stop me.

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have, oh, oh_

"Please, Rose, keep it on. Just until we get to the ride. You look really cute in it," he said again. I smiled.

"Alright Shadow. But only because you insisted," I countered. He took my hand in his and pulled me close.

_One thousand miles away, there's nothing left to say_

_But so much left that I don't know_

_We never had a choice, this world is too much noise_

_It takes me under, it takes me under once again_

Shadow pecked my lips and pulled me along in the line.

"Rose?"

"Yes Shadow?"

_I don't hate you_

_I don't hate you, no_

_So tell me now if this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_'Cause I don't know_

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have, oh, oh_

I snuggled close to Shadow. I didn't want to leave his arms. This was where I felt safe, where I belonged…

_I don't hate you_

_I don't hate you, oh, oh_

_I don't hate you_

_I don't hate you, no, oh, oh…_

"How many here?"

"Four," Rouge replied. We got into our rows. Rouge was challenging me, while Shadow was going to kick Knuckles' ass. I shrugged off the jacket, stood behind Shadow and threw it back over his shoulders. He grinned and slipped it back on before handing me my own jacket. I put it on quickly then got into our car. Our door was clicked shut and we were off. Rouge got a grip on her blue gun, while mine was red.

First round was the practice round. We practiced shooting some targets that Woody and Rex held up. I had this down! I was going to win.

Next, after rounding a few bends, we came upon a large TV screen. On the screen, there was a quaint little farm. Hamm the pig popped up and encouraged us to shoot the targeted cardboard animals. We shot various pigs, cows, ducks, horses, birds, even an owl or two. Each animal had a different point value. After about 2 minutes of shooting, we were onto the next game.

We then came upon a pasture of sheep. Bo Peep welcomed us and let us shoot her balloon sheep and trees. We launched darts at different balloons. Their point values were written on the front. I shot the sun, then trees, then went for the sheep. After another 2 minutes, time was up, and we were moving on.

Next was my favorite. We shot softballs at glass plates set up by the sergeant and his army recruits. Tanks rolled by carrying plates, as did planes and boats. I always went for the flying gold plate, worth 2,000 points. After a salute from the sergeant, and a good luck, we were off again.

Buzz Lightyear showed up next. It was a ring toss game. Little green men had jetpacks on, and some emerged from a big rocket. There were also some planets to ring. I went for those since they were more points. The aliens shot off everywhere when they were ringed. I laughed at them. Another two minutes, onto the next round.

Last, but not least, was Woody and Jessie's Round Up. The outside of the saloon was decorated with traditional red and white targets, each bearing a point value. If you shot one, five more popped out. It was getting intense. I kept shooting, but my arm was getting tired. I refused to give in though!

Then it came. The finale. Here we go. Mine carts traveled down the track toward us. First they were 500 points, then 1,000, then 2,000. I kept shooting. After the mine carts, a big white and red target with lights surrounding it showed up. It was the bonus round. I shot the target as fast as I could. The more shots, the higher the points went. After the targets disappeared, I leaned back and sighed.

"Tired much?" Rouge joked I nodded.

"Oh yeah. My arm is killing me," I confessed. She chuckled.

"Too bad that won't pay off. I won," she declared. I snickered.

"Yeah right."

We came around the corner to the prize area. We got to see our scores and ranks here. Both Rouge and I were beavers, which was average. Her score? 14,500. My score?

14,600.

"HA! I win!" I yelled. Rouge rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I let you win." I glared her down. We came around another corner and were let out of the ride. I hopped out with Rouge behind me. I looked over to Shadow and Knuckles.

"Soooo, who won?" I asked. Knuckles grumbled and walked off. Rouge went after him.

"I guess you got your answer Rose. How about you and Rouge?" I grinned.

"I won." He laughed and hugged me.

"That's my girl." I snuggled up to his side and we walked out together. "So where to next?"

"Well from my understanding, these are park hoppers. We can get into Disney and watch the fireworks to end the night again," Shadow suggested. I nodded.

"Ok, sounds good," I replied. We explained to Rouge the plan and they agreed. So off to Disney we went.

* * *

><p>2-3 left (:<p>

Please keep reviewing! It makes my day :)


	16. Fireworks

My favorite chapter right here ;)

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Disney's California Adventure, Disneyland, & _When You Wish Upon a Star_ © Disney

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Fireworks<p>

_Amy's P.O.V._

Shadow and I walked out of the park after getting a hand stamp. Rouge and Knuckles did the same. We crossed over into Disneyland quickly, afraid we'd already missed the fireworks. Our tickets were scanned and we were allowed entry into the magic park. We ran up and the left to get to Main Street USA. There were still people waiting, we hadn't missed them yet.

"Hey! Let's watch from the train station platform! That's a great view," Rouge suggested. We followed her up the stairs and all four of us leaned on the handrail, just waiting for the music and the bright bursts of color in the sky. I sighed. Shadow nudged me.

"Something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not at all. Well, my feet kinda hurt from walking all day, but I was actually thinking about how much fun this day was," I said. Everyone nodded.

"Definitely fun," Knuckles smirked. Shadow moved behind me and leaned on the rail with his arm. He was now behind me with one arm on each side of me. I sighed and leaned back.

"Where do you guys wanna go next?" I asked. Shadow chuckled.

"Where else is there to go? No company could make something better than Disney can," Shadow said.

"Maybe next time, we could actually stay in the Disneyland Resort here for a couple days! Oh my gosh, that would be so much fun," I suggested Rouge shrugged.

"Well it's not cheap, but maybe we could work something out," Knuckles said. I nodded.

"I hope so," I answered. I sighed again and Shadow wrapped arms around my waist, pressing me against his back. "Hey Rouge?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are you and Knuckles getting married?" Rouge looked to Knuckles. He shrugged, as did she.

"We actually have no idea. I was thinking about Angel Island. I think the Master Emerald area would make do," she said. Knuckles nodded.

"That's probably where we'll end up," he agreed. I nodded and turned back to Main Street. There were people everywhere. Families, friends, couples, enemies, even a few people who just came to see the fireworks. Probably those annual pass holder people. "We should totally people watch," Knuckles suggested. I nodded.

"Alright knucklehead, come up with a challenge then," Shadow said, still keeping a firm hold on me.

"Hmmm, ok. Rouge, you have to find someone wearing a Hawaiian flower shirt." She nodded and started looking immediately. "Miss Rose, you find a child eating something from the candy shop." I nodded and leaned over the rail. Shadow had his hands back on the rail as well. "And Shadow, you find a couple kissing or something like that. Ready, go!" he shouted. We were instantly searching for our assigned people. But all I could think about was Honey, that cute little bunny. Maybe she was here? No, her mom and her probably went home hours ago. They were probably way too tired.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Shadow whispered into my ear. It sent chills down my spine.

"I was thinking about Honey Roadstar," I admitted. He chuckled.

"She really was a cute kid," he confessed. I smiled.

"Yeah, it's too bad she's not up for adoption," I jokingly said.

"You know, as much as I support the idea of adoption, I'd rather have our own children Rose," he told me. I grinned and blushed. Turning around, I kissed him quickly.

"I would too Shadow."

"Hey! You are not looking! Keep looking!" Knuckles shouted at us. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the crowd.

"Knuckles! This isn't boot camp! You ruined his moment to- never mind," Rouge quickly said with wide eyes and a bit of a smirk. I whirled around to Shadow, who was mouthing stuff at Rouge, looking rather peeved.

"Ruin what Shadow? Tell me," I begged. He shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing Amy. Nothing at all," Shadow said, looking back to the crowd. Rouge was scolding Knuckles for whatever mistake he just made. I decided to try and shake off Rouge's comment. Back to the crowd. Shadow suddenly had an idea. "Rose, turn around for a minute," Shadow asked. I turned around completely to face him. He grabbed my waist and kissed me. I found his neck and kissed back. I loved these kisses. They were spontaneous yet so much fun. He kissed me softly, until his tongue found mine and we began playing around even more. I smiled into the kiss. We broke off slowly, panting a bit and staring at one another happily. "There you go Knuckles." He looked over.

"Hmm?"

"A couple kissing or something. I win," Shadow declared. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't count stripes." Shadow let go of me and walked over to Knuckles.

"Yes it does," Shadow countered.

"No it doesn't," Knuckles responded. This started an ongoing bickering fight.

"Yes. It. Does."

"No. It. Doesn't." I sighed and walked over to Rouge.

"Soooo, how's the stomach?" I asked smirking. She nodded with a hand over her belly.

"Oh, it's doing better. Still don't know the problem," she said. I smirked at her again.

"I know what's up Rouge." She bit her lip and looked down. "Are you happy about it?" I asked.

"Well, sort of. I'm excited about it of course, but I don't want to lose Knuckles if he doesn't want that," she said. I put an arm around her and hugged her.

"Rouge, Knuckles wouldn't. He loves you no matter what," I reassured her. She nodded.

"I hope you're right. Can you still come with me tomorrow?" she asked nervously. I nodded.

"Of course Rouge! Everything is gonna be ok," I said. She nodded.

"Thanks Ames."

"No problem Rouge."

"YES IT DOES!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!" The two of them were still yelling at each other. I walked over and stood between them.

"Shadow, quick stirring up trouble. Knuckles, reread the rules of your game," I said before walking back to my first spot on the railing. Shadow joined me. He nipped my ear lightly to draw my attention.

"Was it what we thought it was?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yep."

"Heh. I expected Knuckles to be more careful about that," he said smiling. "None the less, I'm happy for them. Does Knuckles even know yet?"

"I'm not sure. You think he would've caught on, but one can never tell. I think he'll be the last to know," I jokingly said. Shadow laughed and nodded.

"You're probably right Rose." I turned back to the sky, still waiting. Shadow leaned his cheek against my head. "I love you Amy Rose."

"I love you too, Shadow the Hedgehog." Suddenly, Walt's voice came through the speakers.

_To all who come to this happy place, welcome. Disneyland is your land. Here age relives fond memories of the past. And here you may savor the promise and challenge of the future. Disneyland is dedicated to the ideals, the dreams, and the hard facts that have created America… with the hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration to all the world._

"Knuckles! Get up, it's starting!" Knuckles hopped up off the ground and stood next to his fiancé.

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Makes no difference who you are,_

_Anything your heart desires,_

_Will come to you._

I smiled up at Shadow.

"Déjà vu, right?" I said. He chuckled.

"Indeed Rose."

_If your heart is in your dream,_

_No request is too extreme,_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_As dreamers do._

Bright colors exploded into the sky. I snuggled closer to Shadow and smiled.

"Amelia Rose?" I was confused as to why he felt the need to use my full name. No one called me Amelia expect my mother when she was still alive…

"Yeah?"

_Fate is kind,_

_She brings to those to love,_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing._

"Will you marry me?" I did a double take. I turned around to look at Shadow.

"W-what?" He grinned and got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" He held a silver band with a pink stone in it. Rouge and Knuckles smiled and watched.

_Like a bolt out of the blue,_

_Fate steps in and sees you through,_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Your dreams come true._

"Yes, yes! Oh I will!" I laughed and smiled. He stood to slip the ring onto my finger. I looked back up and him and hugged him tightly. I just kept laughing, half expecting to wake up from a dream. The best dream I've ever had. He held me close, smiling as well. Rouge let out an awww, and Knuckles nodded his head toward Shadow. We got out of the hug and kissed. We kissed like there was no tomorrow. _He's mine, _I thought, _he'll always be mine. _I was more than excited. I, Amy Rose, was getting married to none other than my amazing boyfriend, Shadow the Hedgehog. The thought seemed unreal, like it was too good to be true. The fireworks continued to light the sky as we stood by one another happily. Rouge gave up.

"Oh I can't help it anymore! Come here Amy!" She said squealing. She ran over and hugged me. I laughed and returned the hug. "I told you! I told you I told you I told you!" she yelled laughing. I smiled and laughed with her. Knuckles patted Shadow on the back.

"Well done Shads. I told you that she'd say yes," Knuckles said. I looked up at Shadow.

"You think I'd say no to you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I was hoping you wouldn't." I smiled and leaned on my fiancé's chest. The finale of the fireworks went off and everyone cheered and clapped. We walked down the stairs together and out the main gate. The four of us casually walked over to the tram boarding area. Our tram arrived shortly, and we all boarded in the same row. I leaned my head onto Shadow's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me. I sighed happily. I watched the various displays of Mickey, Donald, Minnie, Daisy, Goofy, and Pluto go by. Shadow pecked the top of my head, which made me smile up at him. He gave me a warm smile in return.

After being thanked for attending Disneyland or Disney's California Adventure that day, we were able to exit the tram. Shadow helped me out and we walked hand in hand to the garage. Rouge was half asleep, so Knuckles had an arm around her waist trying to keep her upright. We walked into the parking garage and Shadow pulled the keys out of my purse.

"My turn to drive Rose. Knuckles, you and Rouge sit in the back." Knuckles nodded and gave up. He picked Rouge up and carried her. I laughed at the two of them. They were indeed perfect for each other. The troublesome echidna and his thief. I remember when she first found the Emerald. She was definitely excited. But she couldn't stop talking about this red echidna. About what he did and how he acted around her. She wouldn't shut up. Rouge then returned to the Emerald weekly, then a few times a week, then daily, then a few times a day, then she began to spend the whole day there. Of course, she claimed the two of them were nothing but good friends. Well look how true that turned out being.

But then I had to think back about how I felt about Shadow. I remember thinking we were friends, then best friends, then siblings. And I of course developed feelings, and I didn't know he did too until about a year ago. I never thought I'd get to date, now marry, my best friend.

I climbed into the passenger seat of my car while Knuckles set Rouge down in the back. He climbed in the other side, and Shadow hopped into the driver's seat. Seatbelts were put on instantly. Not that Shadow is a terrible driver, but he wasn't the best, although he was much better than Knuckles. No one was a worse driver than Knuckles.

With the keys in the ignition, we were off. After a while on the road, Shadow finally spoke.

"So Rose, now that the two of them are asleep, let's play a game, yes?"

"As long as you don't get to distracted from the road. We have a decent number of people in here. Four or five, depending on how technical you wanna get." Shadow laughed.

"This is true Rose. So, we shall play two truths and a lie. I'm gonna tell you three things, and two of them are true and one is a lie. You have to pick the lie. Ready?" I nodded eagerly. This could get interesting. "One, I was not allowed to have sugar as a kid. Two, my first real crush was on Rouge for about a week. Three, I used to race with faker once a week before he started hurting you." I tapped my chin before answering. _Well, I know one is true from that story he told me earlier. And two could definitely be true, since Shadow knew Rouge long before me. So I think three is the lie…_

"Three is the lie." He chuckled.

"I figured you were going to say that. One is true. Three is true. Two is false," he stated. I cocked my head to the side.

"Were you and Sonic really friends? And who was your first then?"

"We were 'frenemies'. We used to race just to get it out of our system. And my though I did think Rouge was pretty, she still is, don't get me wrong, I never really liked her like I did you. My first real crush was you, silly," Shadow told me. I grinned. "Oh, and don't worry. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. And let me tell you, I've been a lot of places." I chuckled before picking my statements.

"Ok, one, I saved my first kiss for you. Two, the beach is my favorite place to get away and think. Three, I need to repaint our extremely bubblegum pink house," I decided. I had chosen wisely.

"Alright, let's see. One I know is true; you've said that before. But I really doubt that you'd want to repaint our bubblegum pink house because of your love for the color. So I'm just gonna guess and say three is the lie."

"Nope. Two is the lie. I do need to repaint our house, and I did save my first kiss for you. But my favorite place to go is the forest," I beamed happily. He raised an eyebrow and pulled into my driveway, yanking the key out of the ignition.

"The forest?"

"Yes. Because that's where we met Shadow," I looked over and smiled happily.

* * *

><p>Only one chapter left?! This can't be!<p> 


	17. The Next Day

Awww. Sad day. Last chapter.

BUT NO WORRIES! My drawing board is filled with ideas and new stories that will be put into progress soon!

Disney's California Adventure © Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: The Next Day<p>

_Amy's P.O.V._

I woke up in my bed in my comfy pj's. Questions ran through my head at lightning pace. _How did I get here? Wasn't I in my car? What time is it? Am I late for Rouge's appointment? And when did I change clothes?!_

I rolled over. Sleeping next to me was Shadow. He was sound asleep, snoring and all. I giggled and slowly climbed out of bed. He was more than likely the one who changed my clothes. I'll get him later for that. I wrote a quick chicken scratch note to him about my whereabouts and got in the shower. After showering, I threw on a pair of jeans, a green tee, and a pair of my converse shoes. Once I brushed my hair and teeth, I snuck downstairs to see if Rouge was up. Well, it was 9 am. She should be up anyway.

I was right. But Rouge didn't look so good. She was sitting at my kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hand, watching the outside world. She looked tired. I lightly tapped her shoulder. She whirled around.

"Yikes Amy! Don't scare me like that," she breathed. I chuckled.

"Sorry. You have a 10 am appointment; I made sure of it yesterday. Are you ready to go?" She gulped.

"No. I'm so worried. What if Knuckles leaves me? What if he says he doesn't want me anymore? I'm afraid what you and Shadow thought was right, and that my fears were correct." I walked over and rubbed her back.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. In addition to Knuckles, who is always going to be there for you, you'll always have me. I'm here for you all the time, ok? Now let's get going!" I said. She smiled and nodded. Once she was dressed and ready, we climbed into the car. She clicked her seatbelt and turned the radio on. I hopped into the driver's seat and put my keys in the ignition. The car rumbled to life and dinged to let me know I didn't have a seatbelt on. I sighed and put the stupid belt on. Throwing the car in reverse, I backed down the driveway.

Rouge couldn't sit still. Whether it was from excitement or anxiety, I couldn't tell. She would occasionally hold her knees and rock back and forth, all while staring out the window watching the world. She shuffled in her seat and changed positions.

"You feeling ok?" I asked. She nodded.

"A little queasy, but I'm alright," she replied with a smile. I nodded and continued down the freeway. After about a 20 minute drive of awkward silence, I pulled into the lot.

We walked in the office together. I went up to the front desk and checked her in; I knew she would be too nervous to. I was handed Rouge's medical forms that needed to be filled out. I sighed, picked them up along with a pen, and walked back over to the chair next to Rouge. There was a table in between us, so I set the forms down and slowly slid them towards her. She frowned and started to fill them out. I grabbed one of the cheap magazines and flipped through it. I sighed after I watched picture after picture of models go by. _I wish I could be that pretty…_

"Oh Ames, you crack me up," Rouge said. I shook my head.

"What?"

"Quick looking through pictures of those sluts. Shadow won't shut his mouth about how beautiful you are. Don't get me wrong, he's right. He just won't shut up about it. It would be like Knuckles ranting to you about my qualities that he likes. Annoying right?" I chuckled.

"Yeah I guess." Rouge finished filling out the forms and handed them into the squirrel at the reception desk. She sat back down nervously and shuffled in her seat. I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. She nervously smiled back. Suddenly, the door to the rest of the offices opened and a young chipmunk stepped out in a white lab coat. She flipped through some pages on her clipboard before speaking.

"Rouge the Bat?"

_Shadow's P.O.V._

I groaned and rolled over. My head hurt a bit. I was in mine and Amy's room though. There was a note with her signature on the table next to our bed. It explained that she'd taken Rouge to the doctor's to prove our assumptions on her. I shook my head and stood to stretch. With a yawn I walked down the stairs to see Knuckles asleep on the couch. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to find some breakfast. Usually my girlfriend cooked breakfast. I smiled and chuckled. Girlfriend? No, fiancé. She said yes. I was so worried that she'd think it was too soon, or that she wouldn't want that kind of commitment with me. But nope, she's gonna marry me. I smiled even more.

A thud woke me from my thoughts. I peaked my head out of the kitchen and looked for the cause of the noise. My eyes fell on Knuckles, who was now rubbing his head after falling off the couch. I chuckled and went back into the kitchen for food.

"You better not be laughing at me asshole," Knuckles grumbled at me. "Hey, where are the girls?" He had no idea about what was going on with Rouge. Some couple they were.

"Amy took Rouge to the doctor's this morning to get her checked out for her stomach pains. _As if it wasn't obvious enough…_"

"What was that last part Shadow?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing Knuckles."

"Dude, can I ask you something?" I looked over at him strangely. Knuckles isn't ever serious with me unless it's really important. I sighed and nodded.

"What's up?"

"Do you think Rouge could be, you know…DoyouthinkRougeispregnant?"

"Woah. Slow down on that last part. Breathe dude," I sat down in the reclining chair, swinging my legs over one of the arms and sitting sideways in the chair. He rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Do you think Rouge is pregnant?" He looked queasy when he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez Knuckles, of course she's pregnant. Amy and I were worried you wouldn't catch on. And she's worried sick about it," I finished.

"She…. She is?"

"Uh, yeah. From what Amy's been telling me, she's worried that you'll leave her because that's not something you want. She hasn't slept in days, and she gets sick every morning, and it's hurting her personality. We were surprised you didn't notice earlier."

"I tried, I really did. I kept asking her what was wrong or if she was ok, but every time the answer was the same: I'm fine. She just wouldn't tell me anything. I was hoping that I could get details off Amy this morning while Rouge slept in and Amy was making you breakfast, but I didn't realize the two of them were taking off the doctor's. I wish I could've gone with her…" He looked down sadly and sighed. I actually felt kind of bad for him. I shrugged.

"Well, Amy promised she'd call me to let me know when they were headed home. So I'll let you know. Now can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sure bro."

"Do you want kids?"

"Do you?" He countered. I drummed my fingers on the chair arm.

"Well I know Amy does. She'd make a great mom eventually, so maybe 1 or 2 some time in the future. Now I want an answer."

"I feel pretty much the same way. Rouge is cute with kids, so for her I'd have kids. If she's pregnant and she wants the child, then I'll support her through that. Besides, I wouldn't leave her for the world." I smiled.

"Now save that answer for her. You're a good fiancé Knuckles."

"Same to you Shadow. Now, I'm starving, so I'm raiding your pantry." Knuckles hopped up off the couch and into the kitchen. I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't imagine having another one of him around. Let alone a smaller version… yikes. I climbed back up the stairs to get dressed and start my day.

_Amy's P.O.V._

Rouge shifted awkwardly on the table. She had just gotten to put her clothes back on, and she was still extremely nervous. You could tell by the way her eyes darted around the room and her skin was slightly flushed. I got up and stood across from her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, a little shaken up I guess. I just didn't expect such a big deal over the question of if I was pregnant or not." She shivered with the chills. I smiled.

"Aren't you excited though? I know I would be."

"Yeah, I can't help but be a little excited. I'm just worried about Knuckles…"

"Oh, don't worry about him! I bet he'll be just as excited as you are! C'mon, for a girl, what's the name?" Rouge smiled and chuckled.

"Well, I was thinking. For a girl, I like Alexandria. And for a boy? I was thinking Cody. What do you think? Oh, and I've decided both you and Shadow are the godparents."

"Awww, thanks Rouge! I feel honored," I said smiling, "And I like those names a lot Rouge. Gosh I'm so excited for you too!" I said smiling and laughing. She smiled as well. The door clicked open, so I turned to lean on the table next to where Rouge was sitting. The doctor came over with a clipboard in hand.

"Well, good news, Miss Bat. You're 2 months pregnant!"

"Two months? But how? I only started getting morning sickness a few days ago!"

"Sometimes the symptoms don't show up right away. Sometimes they don't even show up at all. But your baby is perfectly normal and in great health. It looks like the due date will be February 7. Would you like to know the gender of your child?" She looked at me.

"Do you think I should wait or know now?"

"I say now! I'm too excited to know who my godchild will be." Rouge turned back to the doctor.

"I suppose I'd like to know now." The doctor smiled.

"Well, your baby is going to be…"

_Shadow's P.O.V._

"Yeah… ok… alright… See you soon… yeah, love you too." I hung up the phone. "Hey Knuckles?" Knuckles looked over from the TV show he was watching. He had a mouthful of chips.

"Whu?"

"The girls are on their way home. Go get dressed. We're going out to lunch." Knuckles groaned and got up.

"Did Amy say anything about Rouge?"

"Nope." He sighed and walked up the stairs. I chuckled. Of course Amy told me everything, stupid. Rouge was pregnant, and she was now really excited over it. But Amy wouldn't tell me the gender. Rouge wanted to, which I respected. I'm sure the knucklehead will be happy though. Speaking of him, he came back down the stairs with his clothes on this time. He grabbed his wallet and keys off the table before plopping back down to finish his show. I slipped my shoes back on.

The door opened, and in stepped my fiancé and Rouge. Rouge set her purse in the chair and walked over to Knuckles. Amy set her purse down and came over to sit with me. I was sitting sideways in the chair. She didn't even give me a chance to move before sitting on me.

"Oof! Well you could at least let me move first!" She looked back.

"Oh hi Shads! Didn't see you there," Amy said with a wink. I rolled my eyes at my adorable Rose. She snuggled more into my lap and I moved so she was sitting sideways on my lap.

"Sure you didn't Rose. Just don't forget that I know how ticklish you are." Her eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would," I replied with a troublesome grin. She gulped.

"So, there's something I need to talk to you about Knuckles. I guess you might want to know as well Shadow," Rouge started. Amy gave her a reassuring smile, and I nodded to her with a smile. Knuckles took her hands.

"Yes dear?"

"Umm, I'm, umm… I'm two months pregnant with your child," she finished, wincing as if the response was going to hurt her. Knuckles smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a close hug.

"Do I get to be the father of a girl or a boy?" He asked with a smile. Rouge looked up with a smile. She kissed him and he kissed her back. Backing off to breathe, she went to answer.

"A girl," Rouge said smiling. He hugged her close again. She smiled and laughed. Rouge was now crying. He dried her tears with his thumb.

"Good. Now I get to have two beautiful girls in my family," Knuckles said smiling. Rouge laughed again as he hugged her and spun her around. I was happy for them; they were both so excited. Amy hopped off me and grabbed her purse.

"I've decided that Amy and Shadow will be the godparents," Rouge said. Knuckles nodded.

"Is there a better choice?" He asked her.

"Well, my fiancé and I are going out to lunch. I take it the two of you would like a ride home or maybe some lunch?" Amy asked. I stood and grabbed the keys to my truck off the table. Rouge looked at Knuckles and shrugged.

"I think we should probably hit the road and get home. We've got things to discuss and plan, don't we Knuxie?" She said.

"Yes we do dear," he answered. Rouge turned to Amy and hugged her.

"Thanks for everything Ames! You're the best girlie!" Amy hugged her back and laughed.

"I told you everything would be ok! And if you or Alexandria need anything, let me know," Amy said smiling. I take it the baby girl's name was Alexandria. Knuckles wrapped and arm around Rouge protectively. She smiled at him. After Knuckles gave a head nod to me, the two of them went out the front door with their last waves and thanks. The door closed behind them and I turned to Ames.

"So where to for lunch?"

"Café in Station Square?"

"Then let's get going," I said. She snatched her purse and headed out the door. We climbed into my truck and I started my engine. She buckled her belt and scowled at me. I sighed and buckled mine too. "So Rose, where to next?"

"What do you mean?"

"Disneyland, then Disney's California Adventure, now what?"

"Well, with Alexandria on the way in February, Rouge and Knuckles' marriage next month, and our engagement, I don't think we have time or money to go anywhere!" Amy said smiling. I chuckled.

"Yeah, you're probably right. How'd Rouge's appointment go?"

"It went pretty well. She was so nervous, but I could tell she was excited at the end of it."

"Yeah? What do you think about having kids?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I want 2 I think. It seems like such a big job to be parents, but so much fun at the same time. I think Rouge and Knuckles will be great parents. Rouge is gonna be a great mom. And I'm pretty sure Knuckles would be a great dad too." I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's a girl. I couldn't imagine another one of Knuckles running around." She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. You know you would be a great dad too, Shads."

"You really think so Rose?"

"I really do Shaddie. I saw the way you treated Honey Roadstar. You're great with kids, I just think you don't realize it, or you don't want to admit it. But I'm so sure that you'd be a great dad someday, Shadow," she finished, smiling at me. I stopped at the intersection, which gave me a chance to smile back at her.

"Have I ever told you how perfect you are, Miss Rose?"

"Have I ever told you how perfect you are, Mr. Hedgehog?" I smiled.

"I think you're more perfect. You know I'm still going to call you Rose, even after we're married and you have a different last name. That name fits you too well, and even though I'm excited for us to share a last name, I will miss that fitting name you currently have," I confessed.

"Shadow, I'm excited to give up my last name to have yours. And I'd miss it if you didn't call me Rose anymore, silly," she said, ruffling my quills with her right hand. I shook my head with a smile.

"Hey, I'm driving here! I don't want to get you killed by getting hit. I don't need to lose you, nor do I want to lose you Ames," I told her.

"Well I wouldn't want to lose you either. I'd be lost without you Shadow," she told me.

"I feel the same way pumpkin," I said, smiling at her. She blushed as I found a parking space. After parking my truck, I hopped out and slammed the door behind me. I went over to Amy's side. "C'mon, jump. I'll catch you," I said jokingly. She giggled and slid out of the truck and into my arms. I kissed her and set her down onto her feet. I closed the door and locked my truck. "Before we go inside, lemme ask you this question nagging at my brain. Where do you wanna get married Rose?" She tapped her chin and smiled.

"There's only one place. The place where we got together and the place where we got engaged." I smiled.

_Disneyland._

* * *

><p>Awww, it's done. How sad. Thank you time!<p>

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Blackpetals23**

**Mystica**

**Casey10rok**

**MEGAANIMEFREAK27**

**Random Weird O.o**

**Shadamy12**

**Inuyashas-grrl97**

**Midnight Alexis Thorn**

**Mr. GoodWriter96**

**ShadowNightWolf**

**Goblin Girl**

**Darlia Minx**

**Deathangelwings1**

**SonAmyShadGirl14**

**TDSonic135**

**LissieLoo**

**Ghostkid33**

**AND A THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND HAVE KEPT THIS STORY GOING! I WOULDN'T HAVE CONTINUED WITHOUT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**

Until next story (which is in progress ;) ),

Keeping writing,

Daisygirl101


End file.
